


History Arises

by Angelscythe



Series: The Day everything changed [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Compersion, Fear of Slutshaming, Glenn is also depressed, Glenn is demisexual, Love triangles to True Love, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Multi, Presence of Blood, Slow Burn, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Nine years earlier, Miklan disappeared from Glenn's life. On a snowy day, Miklan rings at Glenn's door and made himself a promise: if Glenn is married to a woman, he'll leave.Two facts about Glenn: he never stopped loving Miklan and he is married... to a man.Two facts about Glenn's husband: he is a real ray and sunshine and he sets the cat amongst the pigeons...-----This is a part of 'The Day Everything changed' focusing on how Miklenholst became a thing!!! It contains only major spoiler (for the main fic) in regard of Miklan.
Relationships: Background - Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Glenn Fraldarius & Miklan, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan, Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan, Holst Goneril & Miklan
Series: The Day everything changed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732654
Kudos: 1
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you for having chosen this fic!!!  
> This fic is very very very important to me and I was delighted to write it! And... I'm still in!! For the compersion/Jealousy (and a bit solitude) I'm stopping the fic at some point but I still have a LOT to write about!!!!
> 
> Take care of yoursel, stay hydrated, wash your hands, wear a mask and don't forget that you're absolutely awesome and I love you!!!

_Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

He had dreamed of this…

For six years, it was what forced him to walk, to run, to rise a weapon for a Nation he started to hate and to kill…

His dog tags were dancing on his wide torso, laying on his pectorals as they have done it so often… He hated them but he had to wear them and now, free finally, it was weird to remove them. So they were dancing at the rhythm of his fevered breath.

_Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

He had dreamed of this…

He had killed so many people he didn’t care at all for, just because he had to do it. Just because it was their lives or his. Just because… sometimes, it was soothing. The sound of their bones breaking, the sound of their last breath… The sound of his heartbeat telling him he had to live again.

Live for that.

Live for finally remove the only life he truly wanted to remove…

Well. No. Not the only life… If he could go back to Enbarr and rip his father’s spine from his back and see him agonizing as he made him agonize for twenty-seven years…

However, it was grim to see the face that haunted him for nine years be… just like that. Looking like ground meat…

His fists hurt. But it was delicious.

This was done…

The man who tortured him in every way was dead. Not only this man dared to use him as a guinea pig, trying every new thing passing by his mind on him, but he also send him in a lost combat so he could die for him or survive and bring glory to the Nation. And he could never forget… never forget how he killed his boyfriend, his pastime, just in front of his eyes.

Because what they were doing was, according to him and his friends, bad.

But now… Now, he was dead and he could dream about that other little thing that allowed him to survive since the day his father threw him in that borstal: Glenn.

Finding the house where Glenn lived now wasn’t that hard, strangely. Perhaps it was because of Rodrigue? The man bragged a bit too much about his son at the head of one of his enterprise in the Goneril Dominion. And from there, asking someone for the place he was living wasn’t that hard. He was scary. And the scars spreading on his body in the middle of the freckles were only helping to grow more and more macabre…

So… finding Glenn’s house hadn’t been that hard. It was strange to see such a tiny house. Quite acceptable for anyone but so tiny for a riche guy like him…

He needed to see him. He wanted to grab his face in his hands, and kiss him. Kiss him forever.

But nine years had passed.

Who knew?

If Glenn had a wife, he will leave without a word. If Glenn had a wife, he would disappear from his live forever. And perhaps find a place to do what everybody expected from him: die.

But if he had no wife…

He rang the bell and listened to the sound as it echoed within and outside the house.

If he had a wife…

No replies… Should he ring the bell again? He moved his finger to press the bouton when the door opened.

And he froze. He just had been blessed with the most beautiful image he never had seen… Last time he had seen Glenn, he was thirteen. He had long hair, hold backward with little braids and he was very clean. But now… now he was astonishing. A bit after past twenty years, his body was tiny but slim. Lovely slim and his brown eyes sparkled with the blue sparkles he gained from his father. While his long blue hair, incredibly long hair, they were slightly waving and, especially, they were shaved on one side. And a lot of braids were holding his long mane.

Damn! He kept seeing details.

He had an earring! A Dragon around his ear, following the curve and giving him such a powerful look.

And did he had that little mole above his lips, on the right, like that when he was young? He wanted to kiss it, then kiss his lips. He wanted to press it against the whole, touch him and make him moan his name.

“Miklan?”

Miklan’s heart skipped a beat.

Glenn was staring at him. Startled.

“Glenn… It’s been so long.”

Glenn opened his mouth to say something then just nodded.

Miklan looked down. If he didn’t see a ring at his finger… But his hand was hidden. Shit!

What should he do?

“Why… why are you here?” Glenn asked.

What should he reply? That he was there to conquer him? To win his heart? He remembered how Glenn was always around him when they were child. He remembered that time they almost kissed… Or it looked so for him. Had he dreamed? Perhaps Glenn had never been for him but he believed it because he needed something good in his life?

What if he was just a parasite?

Glenn had certainly a wife.

He was so fantastic. Someone had to have noticed him…

Miklan knew he had to reply. So he told him a truth Glenn could be the only one to hear.

“I want to be a better brother. Please, help me.”

Glenn blinked but nodded. He stepped backward. “Please, enter. I… have to go to work soon but…”

“What time is it? I had travelled since… so long.”

“9am minus 15…” Glenn replied.

“I see… I must have travelled the whole night,” Miklan groaned.

“Then why wouldn’t you stay sleeping here?”

Glenn turned his head. Miklan as well. He stared at the man coming down the stairs. A cop uniform… He was wearing a cop uniform…

Miklan had his hands covered with blood and he came in house where there was a cop.

What an idiot.

“Uh… Miklan, please, meet my husband.”

His husband?

Miklan looked down and saw his hand this time. There was a gold ring around his finger. Married.

He was married…


	2. Chapter 01

What were you supposed to do when a ghost came back from your past?

Nine years ago, the Gautiers disappeared. Felix was inconsolable… His best friend just vanished from his life and he closed himself a bit more every day. Until the day their father went too far and Felix forever changed…

Nine years ago, the Gautier disappeared. Glenn hadn’t stop crying as soon as he could be hidden in his room. Miklan was mean with Sylvain, and Glenn was always doing his best to protect him from his brother but… when they were just together, Miklan was different. Glenn remembered how he went picking up flowers to give it to him; he remembered how he wanted to share meal with him, always. And that time Miklan made sandwiches so they could chill in the picnic sheet he had stolen to his father. When they brought Miklan away, Glenn had tried to hold him back. Glenn had run to the car to say goodbye, to kiss him maybe, as he had dreamed of doing it… but his father caught him and he never had.

Years later, he got his first kiss. With the man gently brushing his hand now.

“My love?”

Years later, he found someone to truly love, so strongly anyone else vanished in his mind. It only remained him. The man he’d marry less than one year later after having met him. Too fast, according to his husband’s family, but so delightful for him. His husband… He was his husband… And he loved him so much. He could do anything for him! Smile, go to work, kill a spider! Not that Holst was afraid of spiders and last time he did, he made him moan of sadness because the poor spider deserved to live… But then… then, why did his heart beat so fast? Miklan had changed. He was a real man now! With long hair tied on his nape, a little beard. Gosh… he wanted to brush it. He wanted to kiss that scar on his chin and perhaps, his lips?

No, no, no! It was wrong! It was so wrong!

“Glenn?”

“Yes?”

Glenn turned his head toward Holst, looking at him with worries.

“Do you want me to set the guest room? You have a bit of minutes before work, right? Or you can skip work!” he added with a big smile.

And when Glenn saw his smile, when he heard that genuine kindness, he wanted to roll his arms around his shoulder and coo how much he loved him.

“I don’t want to disturb,” Miklan said.

“You’re not disturbing,” Holst smiled. “Glenn’s friends are my friends! It’s so rare to see Glenn’s friends!”

And there… Miklan’s eyes widened because the guy moved toward him, opening his arms for… a hug? A hug probably but Miklan stepped away anyway.

Glenn’s husband let out a little laugh, pushing backward the long pink braid following the round curve of his cheek and softly snuggling on his breast.

“Sorry, I like to hug sexy guys,” he winked. “I’m going to prepare you that room.”

He blew him a kiss and moved away toward the stairs. Glenn bit his lower lips and forced himself to look away.

“So…” Miklan said. He couldn’t help looking at the man who climbed the steps. A cop… “He hugs you a lot?”

Glenn let out a little laugh. “Yes, he does. But that’s not because I’m ‘sexy’. He loves cuddling. He’s extremely sweet.”

“So you love him…” Miklan said under his breath.

“I married him,” Glenn replied with a soft smile. “Please, sit down.”

Miklan looked at the dark sofa covered with leather his…–what? Childhood friend? First love? _Only_ love?–showed him. He approached his heavy body from it and sat down, tired and glad to rest a little but still endlessly sad to know… Glenn belonged to someone else now. And while he swore himself to leave, he was just trapped. What should he do? What excuse he could use to run away from here while _his husband_ was preparing a room for him…

“I’m surprised Rodrigue…”

Glenn shook his head, folding his arms, hugging himself.

“He doesn’t know?”

Glenn nodded this time. “We married in secret, two years ago. I couldn’t take the risk of him interfering and cancelling the wedding.”

“So you love that guy that much,” Miklan said, groaning.

Shit. He would look so rude. And… Well, he was truly rude. Always had been…

“I married that guy,” he smiled again. Glenn approached him. “I love him that much. I’m… sorry.”

“Sorry?” he growled.

“I waited for you. I waited letters, call… anything telling me you still thought about me. But nothing came. And I was tired of waiting. I had… problems in life and so, when Holst arrived in my life, he… was everything I wanted.”

“He was everything you wanted,” Miklan repeated with bitterness. “I couldn’t send anything, Glenn!” He knew he had to be cautious with his words. While he had been send in Hell, first to stop being gay and then to die, no one knew it except his father and perhaps Glenn’s father? “They were tutoring us so we could become better.”

“How I was supposed to know it?! You were expecting me to just wait? While you could get anyone else in that establishment? Five years passed and I waited for you but when Holst entered my life… I love him.”

Miklan got up and walked toward him. Glenn tensed when the big hands cupped his thin cheeks.

“You waited longer than me… But I never forgot you.”

Miklan leaned and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Glenn shivered under this tenderness he hadn’t expected. He gently brushed his wrist, watching at him.

“I…”

“It’s done!”

Miklan stepped away from him, looking up at Holst coming from the upper level. Glenn’s husband smiled to him. “Do you want me to show you or…”

“Just tell me, please?”

“You climb the stairs and it’s the first door on your right.”

“Left,” Glenn corrected.

Holst swirled on himself and moved his hand. “Yeah, left! I’m bad at right and left things! Gladly, I have a lovely husband to save me!”

Swirling again, he came to his husband and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He usually tried to be careful in public because he knew how Glenn could have difficulties to show his feelings, and even more his preferences, but at home, it was hard to resist. And Glenn let him do with a little smile so it must be fine.

“Make yourself at home!” Holst happily said to Miklan.

“Thank you,” the redhead replied. “See you tonight?” he asked to Glenn.

“Yes. Try not to sleep _too much_ or you won’t sleep at all tonight.”

“Yes, mom,” Miklan smirked.

Glenn growled and stepped away, going to the entrance. Miklan kept smiling and watched him as he leaved. And he also looked at Holst but not in the same way. His eyes were filled with hatred. A cop… Glenn married a cop…

And now, he was totally fucked up…


	3. Chapter 02

What were you supposed to do when a ghost came back from your past?

Nine years ago, the Gautiers disappeared. Felix was inconsolable… His best friend just vanished from his life and he closed himself a bit more every day. Until the day their father went too far and Felix forever changed…

Nine years ago, the Gautier disappeared. Glenn hadn’t stop crying as soon as he could be hidden in his room. Miklan was mean with Sylvain, and Glenn was always doing his best to protect him from his brother but… when they were just together, Miklan was different. Glenn remembered how he went picking up flowers to give it to him; he remembered how he wanted to share meal with him, always. And that time Miklan made sandwiches so they could chill in the picnic sheet he had stolen to his father. When they brought Miklan away, Glenn had tried to hold him back. Glenn had run to the car to say goodbye, to kiss him maybe, as he had dreamed of doing it… but his father caught him and he never had.

Years later, he got his first kiss. With the man gently brushing his hand now.

“My love?”

Years later, he found someone to truly love, so strongly anyone else vanished in his mind. It only remained him. The man he’d marry less than one year later after having met him. Too fast, according to his husband’s family, but so delightful for him. His husband… He was his husband… And he loved him so much. He could do anything for him! Smile, go to work, kill a spider! Not that Holst was afraid of spiders and last time he did, he made him moan of sadness because the poor spider deserved to live… But then… then, why did his heart beat so fast? Miklan had changed. He was a real man now! With long hair tied on his nape, a little beard. Gosh… he wanted to brush it. He wanted to kiss that scar on his chin and perhaps, his lips?

No, no, no! It was wrong! It was so wrong!

“Glenn?”

“Yes?”

Glenn turned his head toward Holst, looking at him with worries.

“Do you want me to set the guest room? You have a bit of minutes before work, right? Or you can skip work!” he added with a big smile.

And when Glenn saw his smile, when he heard that genuine kindness, he wanted to roll his arms around his shoulder and coo how much he loved him.

“I don’t want to disturb,” Miklan said.

“You’re not disturbing,” Holst smiled. “Glenn’s friends are my friends! It’s so rare to see Glenn’s friends!”

And there… Miklan’s eyes widened because the guy moved toward him, opening his arms for… a hug? A hug probably but Miklan stepped away anyway.

Glenn’s husband let out a little laugh, pushing backward the long pink braid following the round curve of his cheek and softly snuggling on his breast.

“Sorry, I like to hug sexy guys,” he winked. “I’m going to prepare you that room.”

He blew him a kiss and moved away toward the stairs. Glenn bit his lower lips and forced himself to look away.

“So…” Miklan said. He couldn’t help looking at the man who climbed the steps. A cop… “He hugs you a lot?”

Glenn let out a little laugh. “Yes, he does. But that’s not because I’m ‘sexy’. He loves cuddling. He’s extremely sweet.”

“So you love him…” Miklan said under his breath.

“I married him,” Glenn replied with a soft smile. “Please, sit down.”

Miklan looked at the dark sofa covered with leather his…–what? Childhood friend? First love? _Only_ love?–showed him. He approached his heavy body from it and sat down, tired and glad to rest a little but still endlessly sad to know… Glenn belonged to someone else now. And while he swore himself to leave, he was just trapped. What should he do? What excuse he could use to run away from here while _his husband_ was preparing a room for him…

“I’m surprised Rodrigue…”

Glenn shook his head, folding his arms, hugging himself.

“He doesn’t know?”

Glenn nodded this time. “We married in secret, two years ago. I couldn’t take the risk of him interfering and cancelling the wedding.”

“So you love that guy that much,” Miklan said, groaning.

Shit. He would look so rude. And… Well, he was truly rude. Always had been…

“I married that guy,” he smiled again. Glenn approached him. “I love him that much. I’m… sorry.”

“Sorry?” he growled.

“I waited for you. I waited letters, call… anything telling me you still thought about me. But nothing came. And I was tired of waiting. I had… problems in life and so, when Holst arrived in my life, he… was everything I wanted.”

“He was everything you wanted,” Miklan repeated with bitterness. “I couldn’t send anything, Glenn!” He knew he had to be cautious with his words. While he had been send in Hell, first to stop being gay and then to die, no one knew it except his father and perhaps Glenn’s father? “They were tutoring us so we could become better.”

“How I was supposed to know it?! You were expecting me to just wait? While you could get anyone else in that establishment? Five years passed and I waited for you but when Holst entered my life… I love him.”

Miklan got up and walked toward him. Glenn tensed when the big hands cupped his thin cheeks.

“You waited longer than me… But I never forgot you.”

Miklan leaned and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Glenn shivered under this tenderness he hadn’t expected. He gently brushed his wrist, watching at him.

“I…”

“It’s done!”

Miklan stepped away from him, looking up at Holst coming from the upper level. Glenn’s husband smiled to him. “Do you want me to show you or…”

“Just tell me, please?”

“You climb the stairs and it’s the first door on your right.”

“Left,” Glenn corrected.

Holst swirled on himself and moved his hand. “Yeah, left! I’m bad at right and left things! Gladly, I have a lovely husband to save me!”

Swirling again, he came to his husband and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He usually tried to be careful in public because he knew how Glenn could have difficulties to show his feelings, and even more his preferences, but at home, it was hard to resist. And Glenn let him do with a little smile so it must be fine.

“Make yourself at home!” Holst happily said to Miklan.

“Thank you,” the redhead replied. “See you tonight?” he asked to Glenn.

“Yes. Try not to sleep _too much_ or you won’t sleep at all tonight.”

“Yes, mom,” Miklan smirked.

Glenn growled and stepped away, going to the entrance. Miklan kept smiling and watched him as he leaved. And he also looked at Holst but not in the same way. His eyes were filled with hatred. A cop… Glenn married a cop…

And now, he was totally fucked up…

In the entry, Holst grabbed his jacket to pass it on his back. He waited Glenn to open the door to follow him.

“My, my! Your friend is so sexy! If he wasn’t your friend, I would lick his abs!” Holst said. Glenn vaguely nodded as he walked toward his car. “My love?”

“Uh?” Glenn said, trying to open the door of the car.

“You sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah, why are you asking?”

“Because you hadn’t unlocked your car?”

Glenn stared at his hand around the handle, trying to open the door which refused to yield.

Holst approached him and gently took his wrist in his hand.

“Come, I’ll drive you work. Unless you prefer staying at home?”

“No…. No, I’m fine. I’d be glad to go to work with you,” Glenn replied.

“Sure?”

“I’m always happy to be with you.”

Glenn tenderly smiled and squeezed hard his husband’s hand, following him toward his car. Holst opened the door for his beloved who sat and fastened his belt with mechanical gesture. He looked at Holst when this one sat next to him, turning on the heater of his car. His look was full of tenderness and Glenn had just no doubt: he loved this man so much. He leaned to kiss him, his hand entering the short fluffy wavy forest of his pink hair.

“Thank you,” he said against his lips.

“You’re welcome, my love.” Holst kissed him back, enjoying the soft coffee taste of his lips a little more. “But… you still look a bit weird. Is this the guy? He isn’t really your friend and I have to yeet him out the house?!”

“He is my friend,” Glenn said with a nervous laugh. “My childhood friend.”

“You never talked about him to me,” Holst said with concern.

He slid his key in the car.

Glenn knew that. He loved Holst so much. He never hid him anything because his love for him was so strong and he didn’t fear anything with him. Yet… he hid him Miklan. This wasn’t a hazard: this was a choice. And even now, he didn’t tell everything. He felt horrible. There was a knot in his stomach and he felt nauseated.

“It’s just not a funny story,” Glenn replied.

“You don’t have to tell me, you know that,” Holst swore as he was driving away the alley.

“I know. Just… Miklan was always mean with his brother. His mother’s pregnancy had been hard and she thought she’d lose Sylvain more than once so when he came to live, it was such a blessing for her… The pregnancy had weakened and tired her but also, she just cared about him and… and Miklan was just mean with Sylvain. His father decided to send him to a Borstal. And I never heard about him again. It was nine years ago… I used to be with him all the time. And… I know he was mean with his brother, which I totally don’t approve, but he was nice with me. And Felix.”

“Who wouldn’t! You and Felix are so cute! Hilda is still better than both of you but it was a lost game,” Holst winked at him.

“If Miklan had seen her, it would be hopeless. A smile of her and Miklan would have done anything. This said, Felix is still the best.”

“Excuse me?” Holst replied.

“Face it, Holst. Do I have to remind you Felix can dance?”

“Hilda danced at the celebration for the end of her first cycle and she got everybody heart! Does Felix already stole everybody heart?”

“No!”

“Haha!”

“Because my father closeted him.”

“Don’t you think it makes you win,” Holst replied. “One day, we will see him doing ballet, right?”

“Yes!” Glenn smiled. “And I love the new bracelet Hilda made me. I still think Felix’s noodle necklace is better.”

“Obviously. Because you lack of taste.”

“I think you are incredibly beautiful…” Glenn softly whispered.

“Thank you, my love!”

“You still believe I have a lack of taste?”

Holst glanced at his husband, opening his lips to reply in surprise, then he realized and he let out a sigh. “Idiot!” he smiled.

“Idiot in love,” Glenn corrected.

“With me, I hope!”

Glenn looked at him. He still felt his belly upside-down because he saw Miklan but…

“Of course I’m in love with you. I love you so much, Holst. You have no idea…”

Holst let go of the handbrake to gently brush his thigh. Glenn smiled and caressed his wrist.

“Thank you again to bring me at work.”

“And I’ll pick you up, too!” Holst smiled.

And Holst was there.

Snuggled in his car, music blasting in his car. He warmed his hand on the cup of cocoa he had in hands, his feet on the other seat. He was supposed to do paperwork, less to do at home or in the precinct, but he just wanted to savor the hot cocoa and to scream the lyrics with Cascada. Having almost burn himself too often, he knew he shouldn’t dance along… but that wasn’t that easy. And the warmth of his hot brewage was too seducing for letting go of it.

The car door opened. He looked up at it and smiled as he saw Glenn. He moved his legs and handed his hot cocoa to Glenn. Which smiled tenderly and took it, brushing his fingers, the ring Holst would never remove…

“Cascada again, uh?” he teased. “I’d ask you to choose between her and me, I could leave the house immediately.”

“I will let you believe that so you will never ask and I can keep listening to her!”

“Holst…”

Glenn smiled and leaned to kiss him. Holst happily leaned to, receiving the kiss he craved so much. He always craved his kisses. Always… They were like oxygen to him. The only thing he craved more than those kisses was Glenn’s smile…

“How was your day?” Holst asked, as he lowered the sound of the music.

“Horrible…” Glenn sighed. “And yours?”

“Fine!!” Holst turned the key and moved away from the parking. “I’m sorry your day was horrible. When we get home, we order food and while we wait for it, I’ll cuddle you! Perhaps I’ll massage your feet and… perhaps I’ll help you to release the pressure by making you scream my name?”

“Holst… You know I’d be glad to help you release from the day and fulfill all your desire but I can’t.”

“It’s okay. I will never force you, my love. You know it… I really hope, you know it,” Holst said under his breath.

“I know,” Glenn replied. “Being with you is everything I could ever wish. You’re so caring and understanding,” he whispered. “But… Miklan is at home and I can’t imagine… doing something sexual when we have a guest.”

“I find that terribly exciting.” Holst winked at him. “But I understand and I won’t ask you anything.”

“Thank you.”

Holst grabbed his hand, squeezing tenderly and lifting it at his lips to kiss the knuckles.

“I love you, Glenn. You’re the one I waited…”

Glenn shook his head. “ _You_ ’re the one I waited. You’re my destiny and I… I’m just the idiot you have to deal with… Not even able to satisfy you on every plan.”

“You can’t satisfy that burn in my guts,” Holst approved. “But that’s not what matter. I love you… and I can bear anything for you. Your hugs, your laugh, you smile… it’s all the serotonin I need. And I don’t care if I want to fuck.” He shook his head. “To make love to you… Because it wouldn’t be as good if you forced yourself anyway…”

“Holst… I’m so glad you offered me that coffee that day… I’m so glad you _saw_ me.”

“And I’m happy you loved passing time with me. And saw in me more than a slut.”

“You never have been a slut…”

“I was a slut, please!” he laughed. “I am still! And proud of it.”

“Okay. But you’re my slut and I love more than that. I love everything within you.”

“I love everything within you,” Holst replied.

He had to let go on his hand because the handbrake needed attention. Glenn looked at his hand.

“Even my depression?”

“Yes. Everything in you.”

Glenn slightly smiled and moved his hand to gently brush his thigh and show him his love and support.

He had thought about Miklan in the course of the day, of course. Of course! But he was glad to know his feelings untouched. He still loved Holst to death. He still would do anything for him… Miklan was his first love so it was normal to react as he reacted, to be swiped off his feet by the memories… Miklan never had forgotten him, Miklan came back for him… Of course he was moved. Of course he wanted to brush this dream but… it was just a dream, yes. He had turned a page when Miklan had broken any contact. Even if it was against his will… Now, his whole life belonged to Holst.

Those hope, those dreams… they had to disappear, just as he had disappeared years ago.

Even if it was against his will…


	4. Chapter 03

Holst stretched as he came outside of the car.

“Hmmmmm!” Holst let out, the street light caressing his peach skin and making him shine. “What do you want to order today? I have an envy of Chinese… But, oh! Perhaps we should ask Miklan what he wants to order? He is our guest!”

His happy tone, his pure joy. Glenn just wanted to throw his arms at his neck to kiss him…

Usually, he was more affectionate when they were at home, alone. Alone. But they weren’t alone. How could he show to Holst how much he loved him in such conditions? He just wanted to lash him with love. He was so perfect. He loved his tenderness and his positivity, even now… in the Night, in the coldness of mid Guardian Moon. Nothing could stop him. And he cherished him. He cherished each of his smiles…

“Sure,” Glenn finally said as he stepped inside.

“Buuuut I really hope he will want Chinese,” Holst smiled as he pushed open the door, after having turn the key in the lock.

“Tomorrow, if he doesn’t want t…”

Glenn frowned when a perfume floated around. Such a delicious smell. It wasn’t usual to be welcomed by such fragrance here… It has a real feeling of ‘home’ instead of those meal they bought outside or, sometimes, things already made Glenn would throw in the oven or the microwave.

“Miklan?” Holst called, removing his jacket.

The huge stature appeared from the kitchen. “Hi. I made you the supper.”

“The what?” Glenn asked.

“The supper. It isn’t much. And I bought myself the food, don’t worry.”

“You hadn’t to do that!” Holst protested.

“It’s fine. You let me sleep and rest here. I owed it to you.”

Holst still didn’t believe this. He didn’t let him come for him to start doing the chores! But, smelling the soft perfume of the food, his stomach growled with desire.

“You look hungry,” Miklan smirked.

“Yes! I worked all day! Okay! Fine! We accept the food!” Holst smiled. He turned his head toward his husband. “Right?”

“Of course,” Glenn nodded.

He removed his jacket and his boots then moved toward the kitchen. Miklan looked at him. Looked his tiny silhouette walking, watched as Glenn undone his bun, only holding in place thanks to a braid until there. The mane looking like an ink waterfall under a beautiful moon.

He was so beautiful…

Everything in him. His hair, his way to move, his porcelain skin, his long and seducing lashes, his hands with long fingers, and his brown eyes with blue sparkles around the pupil. Everything in him…

And then he looked at Holst. Sure the man was sexy, enthralling but Sothis, he hated him. His smile too shiny, his demeanor too seducing, and his melodious voice. The fact he was always happy for nothing. How could you be always happy like that?! He looked like a mermaid with his fluffy pink hair and this aura… And everybody knew what mermaid did: feeding on other. Taking advantage of them… A cop. He was a cop.

That guy was a cop and he could throw him in jail at any moment. And he was the one who got Glenn’s heart…

Miklan entered in the kitchen behind them. He approached the table and took a ladle, telling he had lurked around and took his marks, so he could serve them a huge bowl of white liquid. He also served slice of bread grilled that smelled garlic.

“This look extra delicious!” Holst said. “What is it?”

“Cauliflower, parsnip, mushrooms and onions soup. There is a bit of garlic, white beans and different herbs in it. They had no garlic bread anymore so I made it myself with baguette and garlic butter. I hope you have no allergy,” Miklan explained, serving himself.

“Nop! But with that much garlic, it looks like you don’t want me to kiss my husband later,” Holst winked.

If he knew…

“This is just a soup,” Miklan groaned. “Easy to do and good to warm yourself in those times.”

“Thank you, Miklan,” Glenn said.

“You’re welcome. I hope it will please you.”

Glenn noticed how he was cold with Holst and warm with him. He could understand, Miklan’s feelings seeming as unchanged as his, but this didn’t stop the sorrow to grow within him.

“Ah! This is delicious, Miklan!” Holst said after the first mouthful.

His cheeks were red of delight and he was so beautiful.

Glenn stared at him with tenderness and Miklan looked away. His joy was so pure, too pure. He didn’t want to be trapped by it!

“Thank you. But that’s not much, really,” he growled. “At the army, you learn to…”

“Oh gosh…” Holst let out under his breath.

“What?” Miklan asked.

“The army? That’s sexy! You were cooker at the army?”

Miklan shook his head. “You just had to do the chores,” he explained. “Everybody has to do it at some point. It was like that if you wanted to eat, sleep… Anything.”

“So you were sent on battlefield?” Glenn asked, stirring his soup with his spoon.

“Yes.”

“You… were in the army since longtime?”

“Five years.”

Glenn wanted to say ‘and you didn’t send letters’ but he held back this. He wasn’t resentful just… sad. He would have loved having news of him. He would have loved being prepared for his arrival instead of finding him on his threshold like that.

“I see… I guess, being faced to… all of this helped you to think about your relation with Sylvain?”

Miklan nodded. He told to Glenn the first thing that was in his mind not to look strange but he believed those words. If he could be a better brother for Sylvain. One day… But he honestly doubted it could be possible. Not with those hands. Not with this anger…

And soon, Holst would throw him in jail anyway…

It was just a matter of time. A few days where he could see Glenn before the fates would fall on him.

“Do you want to stay a few days?” Glenn asked. “It would be easier to talk about Sylvain… And how to be a good brother.”

“I can help too,” Holst offered.

Miklan stopped to look at Glenn, who stirred his food without trying it, to glance at Holst.

“Really,” Glenn said. “Holst is an awesome brother.”

Miklan starred a second more, just enough for Holst to believe he had to reply.

“I have a little sister! The cutest baby in the World! No one can contest! Especially not Felix!” he added just when Glenn was opening the mouth.

Holst jumped on his feet and approached Miklan who pulled away. If he could avoid having that guy pressing his body against his broad shoulder, he couldn’t avoid the image of a girl with two huge ponytails blowing seventeen candles on a cake. Nor the mountains of present just behind her.

“Her birthday picture again? Look at that, Miklan!”

Glenn got up to show a picture of six years old Felix who tried to hold on a horse. It clearly was a picture of a photography and there was light everywhere. And Miklan could guess Felix had burst into tears a bit after. But at this exact second, he looked so proud and happy, holding the reins.

“I was there,” he said, showing the picture.

“It’s possible…” Glenn replied, looking down at his phone.

“Your brother came at the stud farm. He was so scared when the horse started to move, Sylvain had climbed with him and held him.”

Glenn nodded. He remembered this too. And Felix’s despair when his friend had been moved away from him.

“It was very cute. You win,” Miklan said.

“He wins?” Holst repeated with a shocked tone.

“I win!” Glenn smiled. “Told ya, anyone seeing Felix in real life would see how cute he is and I can’t lose.”

“I saw you brother in real life and Hilda is still the best!”

“Yeah, but you have no taste,” Glenn smirked.

“I married you,” Holst mocked.

“I said what I said.”

Miklan looked at the exchange with surprise. There was nothing mean in their words. They were both proud of their siblings, and Sothis knew how much Glenn was proud of his brother, and they seemed to love joking about it? Competing? And honestly, Miklan couldn’t understand any of this. How can you be proud of your sibling? How can you joyfully compete about who was the best? He still felt resent against an eleven years old little boy because everybody loved him so much. He was cute. He was so smart. So joyful. A little ray of love… and him, he was already ugly… Thanks to his father with his hand to eager to hit…

“You who knows him since always,” Holst said. “Does he always have been so stupid?”

Miklan looked at him.

“I keep telling him he is beautiful and he never believes me.”

Miklan turned his head toward Glenn this time. How couldn’t he see? At this exact moment, Glenn blushed and looked away, and his beauty was shining even more. He was like an ethereal apparition above a peaceful lake by a full Moon. He was a beautiful flower who could only take its beauty when the looks were away.

“Glenn, listen to your husband.”

“What?” Glenn replied, looking at them.

“Listen to your husband: you are beautiful.”

Glenn bit his lower lip and walked to his chair to sit on it, taking back his spoon only to stir in it.

“Is there any ingredients you don’t like in the soup?” Miklan wondered.

“No. I’m sure it’s delicious. I’m not hungry, that’s all.”

Holst came next to him. He should have taken his own soup, because it was turning cold now, but he couldn’t when he watched Glenn that way.

“You should taste it, Miklan has made so much efforts.”

“Yeah, probably. I’m sorry Miklan, the day has been hard and…”

“Glenn, please. For me…”

Miklan couldn’t help staring at them. Glenn, of course… But also Holst and his gentle tone, trying to make him eat. His fingers rolled around his pale wrist so delicately.

“Yes.” Glenn let out. “So… Army,” he said to Miklan as he took his spoon to sink it in the thick soup.

“Yes. It was a very special commando. We had no contacts with outside.”

“How have you survived this?” Holst asked.

Glenn took a spoonful of the soup. He felt looks on him and cleared his throat.

“It’s so delicious.”

“Thank you. I could see people when we were in town but… I passed five years in the archipelago of Dagda and I didn’t know if I would come back. We were the commandos taking all the risks. Removing the problems for the others soldiers.”

“You should be so proud,” Holst smiled. “How many live have you saved?!”

“How many lives have I stolen?” Miklan replied.

Holst opened his lips then closed them and nodded. He took back his spoon to taste the soup again. It really was delicious.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Holst said. “I’m cop…”

“I can see that,” Miklan replied.

The man was still wearing his uniform after all. And it was true Holst couldn’t wait to go wash himself and put some comfy, and sexy, clothes on.

“What I mean is… I know we don’t always do good things. I have done thing I had to do but hated, removing kids to their parents because law asked for it and I could see the kids being loved and all but I just have to do it. I’m paid for that. I have put in jail innocents people because I had to, because we didn’t know if they would be innocent or not. But I also know what good I did. And I always try to see how many people I have protected, how many dangerous people I put under arrest because… if I don’t do so, I’d break.” He gently smiled. “I can’t hide myself behind a ‘this was order’ because I probably can contest them when I think they’re unfair but… Often, I’m not sure. And I can’t take the risk. I have to protect… and sometimes protecting mean sending someone to death. I’m not okay with that. Buuuut I’ve manacles and a sexy uniforms and I can try to change things so…” Holst’s laugh was nervous. A bit sad. “What I meant is… I didn’t want to hurt you, it’s just my stupid happy way to see things.”

Miklan stared at him. “Yeah, I saved lot of lives, I guess.”

“I’m glad to know,” Holst said with a light smile. “Sorry again and… your soup is really delicious.”

“Thank you.”

Miklan looked at him as he turned his head toward Glenn.

“You think so, right?”

Glenn nodded. “You really didn’t have to do food for us, though.”

“Please,” Miklan cut short. “You allow me to stay here? It was the less I could do,” he said pushing his bread in his bowl.

“Miklan…”

“And you even offered me to stay a bit more? Please, let me do something for you.”

“You want to cook?” Holst asked.

Miklan nodded. “That’s something I can do. I can also clean around. I’ve nothing to do anyway.”

He shrugged.

“If you want so,” Glenn replied. “But we pay for the groceries. Just buy whatever you want but we pay.”

“If you really want so. But you helping me with Sylvain… all of this was the least I could have done. I’m not a good cooker anyway,” he growled.

And he was blessed with Glenn’s vision anyway…

He turned his head toward Holst when he heard him laugh.

“Honey… You never have seen me cook. You’re fine, believe me.” He winked. “And this is so good!!” he congratulated, taking the bowl of soup in his hands to take a bit mouthful.

Honey?

Did he just call him honey?!

“I like your friend…”

“Hmmm…” Snuggled in Holst’s arms in their bed, Glenn had his own arms around his husband’s neck and his head on his shoulder. He loved feeling Holst’s heart beat in the muscles. But loved even more to feel Holst strong arm around his thin waist even though Holst was looking at his phone and scrolled through the social media. Holst was really connected and Glenn feared his twitter so much… “I’m not surprised. It’s your kind of dudes.”

“You’re not wrong!” Holst laughed. “I love one strong and tall man. The guy is buffer and taller than Balthus! And you hid me that for so long!”

Glenn groaned and pressed his lips on Holst’s shoulder. “He was more like Balthus last time I saw him… And I still don’t know why you get interested by me.”

“Because I love you,” Holst replied, leaning to kiss his temple.

Glenn pressed his head against him. He moved his knee.

“Can you stop thinking about Miklan?” he asked.

“I’m not…” Holst started. “Okay! I was! But I was thinking about you too!! Imagine! You, him, me… So sexy. I… Oh dear Goddess. Have you already thought about such a thing?” Holst daydreamed.

“Holst…”

“I’m trying to stop thinking about him but that’s hard! Like his muscles, I hope.”

“He was my child crush, my first love… And I think I still love him,” Glenn whispered.

“You still love him…” Holst repeated.

“But I love you too! More than anything in the World. Except Felix.”

“Of course, except Felix,” Holst said with a soft smile.

“I really love you. You… You’re the one. I married you. But… But I had to tell it to you.”

“Thank you, my love.” Holst let go of his phone to hug him. Glenn moved in his arms to feel him as much as he could against his body. “Sorry for _that_ …”

“I don’t care,” Glenn replied. “I just want you to know how much I love you. I… I don’t think… I don’t think I would break anything for him! But…”

“But if you’d do, I would accept it. I want your happiness and if I wasn’t able to…”

“Shut up!” Glenn protested. “You are the one dealing with a depressed idiot who can’t satisfy you on the sexual plan! And now I tell you I love another man?! I’m disg…”

Glenn couldn’t finish his word because a soft kiss closed his lips.

“I knew you were depressed and I knew you had a low libido when I asked you to marry me. I don’t care if I have to use my toys while thinking about you to get satisfied. I want to get up every day looking at you. But…”

Glenn shook his head. “Stop it. It’s you. It will always be ‘you’. That’s probably the stupid teenager in me who is dreaming about Miklan. I love you, I love you so much. Holst, I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want to imagine my life without you!”

“Huuush,” Holst gently said against his lips. “I’m here.”

Glenn hugged him a bit more.

“I don’t want to imagine my life without you neither,” Holst said, caressing his hair. His fingers were shaking. “I couldn’t support to lose _you_. And yet, if your happiness…”

“You are my happiness!” Glenn immediately cut short. “Please… Please, stop saying that… it looks like you try to push me away.”

Holst shook his head. “Some days, I’m just afraid you are still depressed because I’m not enough for you. I’m just afraid someone else could make you happy.”

“You are making me happy. From day one, you saved me and showed me what was good in Goneril Dominion. You help me to keep going every day, Holst. I wake up for you, thanks to you.”

“And I thought you stayed with me because I was pretty,” Holst laughed.

“You are pretty,” Glenn gently said. “But you are more than pretty. You are…” Glenn never said ‘perfect’ because it was a word hurting Holst. “Everything I could dream about.” He pressed their forehead together. “I want you…” he whispered.

“What?”

“I want to show you how much I care for you,” Glenn said at his ear.

Holst bit his lower lip. “Glenn, don’t play with fire like that… You said you didn’t want with him there. I don’t want you to force yourself because you think I’ll throw you in the sexy arms of a sexy guy if not.”

Glenn kissed him, gently tugging on him above him. The view Glenn offered him was making Holst shiver with desire.

“I love you… You’re not forcing me and… and I’ll be quiet.”

“Aaaaw, this is saddening,” Holst laughed, a bit tensed. “How I will make you say my name again and again and again.”

His fingers were already moving on his thin belly, caressing the soft skin. Glenn closed his arms around his shoulders and pressed his lips against his ear.

“Holst…” he whispered.

Holst shivered and moved to kiss his lips.

“My love, my Glenn…” His fingers pushed up the pajama. “If you change your mind, stop me,” he told him.

Glenn nodded. But he wouldn’t change his mind. He was just afraid not being able to stay quite. But he wanted him, he wanted to show him his love and he was so afraid to lose him…


	5. Chapter 04

Yesterday, while he was trying to read a new ebook on his phone, Miklan had heard very significant sounds coming from the other room. He should be happy that Glenn was having fun, especially because Holst seemed to be a sweet guy, but the truth was that he was deadly jealous. He wanted to rip off that cop’s guts and be the one making moan and scream Glenn. He wanted to gently touch his wrist and see him doing something because he would ask him to do it for him. He wanted to cook only for him…

But no, Glenn belonged to that pretty annoying guy.

All of this because he never had been able to send even a letter to Glenn.

Ridicule!

Miklan had the rage blossoming in a million butterflies in his stomach, invading his body, as he came out his room. Having only put on a jean, he was still shirtless. Yawning, he just wanted to splash cold water on his face. Perhaps take a shower. Could he? He was supposed to be able to shower himself at some point since he was allowed to stay here…

He didn’t know where everything was but he could easily find. It shouldn’t be that complicated! It was a bathroom.

As he walked toward the bathroom, knowing where it was, a door opened and he turned his head. About to ask to whoever it was if they wanted the bathroom, he froze, seeing _Holst_ yawning and stretched.

But it wasn’t because of his hatred he just stopped to move. Stopped to breath.

His hair ruffled, undone, which allowed the braid to slide along his almost naked body to embrace his muscles. Yes. _Almost naked body._ Because what he was wearing… it was a tracery of dark pink ribbon hugging his neck, his pectorals, coming along his tantalizing abs, uncovering his navel and following the enticing curves of his thighs, hugging a very special area. Pink flowers blossomed at some place, hiding said very special area and another parts of his peach skin.

Miklan saw him move his hand, a beautiful smile on his lips.

“Yes?”

“You don’t reply, is something wrong?”

“You said something?”

“Yes! I asked you if you planned to go in the bathroom?” Holst wondered.

“Yes… But did you want to go in the bathroom?” Holst approached him and he watched as his thighs, at his belly moving under the ribbons and flower. “I have nothing to do so, I can wait.”

“It’s so sweet of you,” he smiled. “I’m a mess so I’d be glad to arrange this.”

“A mess?” Miklan repeated.

 _This_ was a mess?

“You don’t think so?”

Miklan shook his head. Holst smiled, pushed the long strand behind his ear.

“That’s so sweet of you. Can I kiss your cheek?”

“Kiss my… yeah…” he replied.

Holst approached him, laying his hand adorned with pink nails on Miklan’s chest, and came on his tiptoe to press a kiss on his unshaved kiss. Miklan fought not to smell his perfume, not to touch the hand laying there.

Why was he feeling… all of this?

For the husband of Glenn? For the man who dared to steal him the love of his life. And yet, his fingers were twitching, aching to touch that hand…

“Thanks for the bathroom. I’ll try to be quick, ‘kay?”

“’kay…” Miklan replied without thinking.

Holst moved away. Miklan managed to connect himself enough to reality to realize how Holst’s look was lingering on his body. He winked at him before going to the bathroom. Miklan stared at the door a bit too longer and went back in the guest room.

For fifteen long minutes.

He came outside of it when he heard a door opening, expecting to be able to dash in the bathroom, or perhaps to lay his eyes on Holst a bit more, but he was greeted by a vision even more dazzling.

Glenn.

“Hi. You up early,” Glenn said.

“I’m used to that. Army.”

“Right…”

“You hadn’t slept much,” Miklan noticed, following him in the stairs.

He was glad he didn’t dash in the bathroom to go join Holst…

“Uh?” Glenn asked.

“Your eyes.”

“Oh! I always have dark circles. Father doesn’t have it but Felix does so I guess it came from our mother… But I was too young to remember and father doesn’t have many pictures of her…” Which was making him sad. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Cold?” Miklan asked.

“It’s Guardian Moon month and you are shirtless.”

“It’s fine. I came from Sreng,” he reminded him. “It was colder there and the blood in my veins allows me to resist to it.”

Glenn nodded vaguely and moved to the kitchen to fill the percolator with water and coffee powder.

“Do you want me to make the breakfast?” Miklan asked.

“Why not?” Glenn replied. “If you want to do it.”

“Do you have a list of things I have to buy while I’d be in the store?” Miklan asked, approaching the cupboard to take a pan.

“I don’t think so…” Glenn said, taking cups in the dresser. “Miklan?”

“Yes?” he asked.

He loved the feeling of making the breakfast next to him like that. It made him dream… Making him believe one day, perhaps, if he could forget about his husband. His stupid loving husband. His stupid and sexy loving husband…

“Does it hurt?”

“Falling from heaven?” Miklan smirked.

“So it’s like that you managed to get so many scars?” Glenn smiled.

“Perhaps!”

Glenn approached him. “Honestly, though… Does it hurt to have so many scars? I mean… did it hurt when you got them and… does it still hurt?”

“It’s… fine,” Miklan said. “It hurt when it happened, of course, but… now it doesn’t hurt anymore. Not really… tickles sometimes… or something like that. It ugly though,” he groaned. He pinched his lips. He was ugly. An ugly bastard. Even more because… “That didn’t disturb your husband to look at me.”

“To look at you?” Glenn laughed kindly.

He looked as Miklan came to grab eggs, break them in a bowl with a leftover of cheese, some herbs from almost emptied box of spices and a bit of cream. He was fast. He really was used to cook often and you could tell it.

“Yes. You deserve someone who would only look at you,” Miklan groaned.

“And…” Glenn smiled. “Have you looked at my husband?”

Miklan closed his hand over the fork he had in hand. “No!”

Glenn laughed.

“It’s fine, Miklan! He does that to everybody. He is so pretty. And with the lingerie he was wearing this night…”

Glenn smirked.

“He wears that at night?!”

“Yes,” Glenn laughed.

Miklan stirred the eggs while the butter was melting in the pan, singing.

Glenn’s laugh was beautiful. His soft smile. He knew it was all due to Holst… Holst…

“He… he looks like a nice guy,” he said, pouring the batter in the pan.

“Holst? He is.”

“I… liked his way to talk about his job… our job yesterday.”

Glenn nodded.

“But…”

Miklan stared the omelet to become. Perhaps he should see for beacon or toasts? But there wasn’t much in this house… What were they eating? He will have to do quite big groceries when he will get to the supermarket.

“But?” Glenn repeated.

“Nothing,” Miklan said.

Glenn stared at him. He could hear his heart beat in his chest and he didn’t know what he had to do. Should he wish, selfishly, that Miklan would tell him he still loved him? This kiss he gave him, that hatred against Holst… No one hated Holst so seeing him hating on him. It must be for a reason…

Perhaps it was presumptuous to believe it was because Miklan still loved him. After all, Miklan hated Sylvain and everybody loved Sylvain…

“Okay. But you can tell me anything,” he finally let out. “We are still friends, right?”

Miklan moved to the freezer to open it and search for bacon or ham. Anything… And also to hide his expression. Hide his anger. Yeah, they were friends. Just friends. Perfect…

“Of course.”

“Best friends?”

“If you can deal with me, I guess so.”

“Deal with you? Why I wouldn’t anymore?”

“Nine years passed, Glenn,” he said, closing the door. He walked toward him. “We aren’t children anymore. And I’ve done far worse than what I did to Sylvain back this time. Back then, something always hold back my hand: I couldn’t kill him. I didn’t want to kill but now…”

“Now, I should put you in jail.”

Miklan tensed and turned his head toward Holst, smiling widely, wearing this cop uniform.

“I’m kidding!!” Holst said. “It was under the martial commandment.”

“And you approve that?” Miklan groaned.

“Not always. Some people do horrible things under the martial commandment…” he said, walking to the stove. “It smells so good! Miklan!! Thank you for taking care of us! Please, make us lot of nice meals!”

Miklan glanced at Glenn and could see some doubts in his eyes. He wanted to take him in his arm, rock him softly and swear nothing would happen to him. He wanted to kiss his forehead, just in front of Holst, and swear him he would always be his dedicated dog… well, no. Fox. Fox was better because Glenn had never liked dogs…

He approached Holst and gently laid his hand on his shoulder, showing to Glenn he wasn’t menacing his husband at all.

Strangely… he wanted less to break his neck.

And the beautiful smile Holst threw him for that hand closing around his muscle… it gave him even less envy to kill him.

“I did what I could, there isn’t much here.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll give you money for the groceries. But thank you, it really looks delicious. Usually we went for coffee and sometimes cereals so it’s really nice! I’m eager to taste your meal.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing big,” Miklan insisted.

“I’ll set the table!” Holst decided for only reply. “My love, you should get yourself ready,” he added to Glenn.

“Yeah… I come back,” he replied.

Glenn walked outside the room and Miklan couldn’t help looking at him as he disappeared. The food will be soon ready but he also reminded having bough sandwiches. If he put the omelet in the sandwiches and let it stay warm in the oven, perhaps… He wanted Glenn to feel well. He wanted to do anything to please Glenn and hope he could steal a few moments to that couple live he owned now. He wanted to reach a lost past, wanted to believe in an impossible future…

“Aren’t you cold?” Holst gently asked.

“Weren’t you cold?” Miklan asked back, throwing him a glance.

“In the corridor, a bit, but in Glenn’s arms, I was so warm!” he said with delight. Miklan couldn’t hold back a groan, gladly covered by the sound of a plate put on the table. “Ah, I’m sorry… I can’t hide the love I have for him. I do my best but I love him so much!”

“Why would you hide it?”

Miklan turned toward Holst and saw his soft smile.

“You know…” Miklan frowned, his hand closing so hard on the spoon he held, he could feel it bend… “You can’t hide the way you’re looking at Glenn. Certainly not to me.”

“Do… Do you think, he…”

“No. But Glenn wouldn’t be able to understand someone loves him even if it was put in front of him,” Holst said as he installed the two others dishes. “We kissed the first day and yet… yet, we needed months to be together.”

Miklan didn’t want to have the image of them kissing each other…

“Do you think things would have been different if I had sent him a letter?” Miklan let out.

Perhaps because he wanted to hurt him in a way? Told him ‘if I had sent a letter, you wouldn’t be in his life and he would be mine!’ He should be his…

“The real question,” Holst said as he was taking forks and knives, “is why you hadn’t sent him any letters?”

Miklan put the twisted spoon on the workbench, looking at the egg batter turning harder. “I was in a commando who’s mission never let you know if you’d be alive tomorrow. Contacting him, making him hope and then be blown up the day after? I refused… But he was my reason to pursue. My reason to survive every day. And now, he is… with you,” he added with a grown toward Holst. “And why are you trying to… help I guess? Shouldn’t you be worry I get your man?”

Holst shrugged.

Miklan wanted to take that spoon and dig it in Holst. He didn’t deserve him! He didn’t deserve his Glenn!!!

“That’s not up to me. I want him to be happy. And if you’re the one who will make him happier, I’d be glad for you to be with him. Of course, I’d be distraught and I’d prefer he wants me over you… but that’s not the question.”

Miklan tensed. His fingers, about to close around the spoon, just stopped to move. That man… that man was certainly the only one deserving Glenn. Way more than him…

Damn! What was the power of that guy? He wanted to hug him to ease his pain.

But he refuses to do so!

And yet, a question was blossoming in his mind… How did he manage to get Glenn? How Glenn managed to get someone like him?

A little worm in his mind was telling him ‘you deserve Glenn more because he always has been the only one!!’ And he wanted to believe that worm because Glenn wasn’t just his first love. He was the only one.

But perhaps he had to be more like this husband and stop trying to hope or interfere. Because… How could he, an idiot without anything except deep trauma, be better than a sweet and loving man with a steady job?

If he had to choose between himself or Holst, sadly, he would go for the last one…

“What I meant is… I will try not to hurt you, Miklan. And if it’s easier for you to go somewhere else, I’d pay it.”

“Are you trying to throw me away?” Miklan smirked.

He went to grab the sandwiches he bought yesterday to open them. There was no butter anymore and he should have noticed it. How those two were living, seriously…

“No. Just trying not to hurt you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like hurt people,” Holst replied. “Well… except when they beg for it,” he smiled.

Miklan turned his head toward him. The sound of his voice… The accents in there. Holst smiled, mischievous. Intrigued, Miklan kept staring as Holst let out ‘ah! The money!’ and left the room in a storm.

How Glenn managed to get a guy like him?

Personally, he was always enthralled by Glenn. Already when they were children, teenagers. He was so delighted to hear Glenn talk about his lessons for hours, being proud of his grade even if he, he kept failing them. Damn! He loved when Glenn learned _his_ lessons so he could help him with studies. He loved hearing him talking about Felix. Obviously his favorite subject! He loved Glenn, he grew up with him and it turned him with someone just so genuinely in love with him that he’d be delighted to kiss the ground he was walking in. Damn! He would throw himself on a puddle to make sure Glenn wouldn’t be stained by life…

He knew he had some weird googles.

Love googles.

Everything Glenn could make, everything Glenn could think was a delight to him…

But… Glenn was discrete. You certainly couldn’t _see_ him in a crowd, or even in the street, if you weren’t aware of him…

Miklan was always aware of him but he wondered… How could Holst starting to be aware of him?

Was he a really smart guy to have noticed him?

Was it destiny?

And so… should his fate was to just… step away to let him be happy? Just as Holst would. Because what mattered was Glenn’s happiness…

And the fact he couldn’t see this alone was just… so wrong.

He was jealous. Selfish. Mean. Idiot…

He would leave…

“Okay, here you are! I don’t know how much money you’ll need because we’re not good for doing groceries…”

“I’m leaving in one week,” Miklan said.

“One week?”

Glenn appeared in the entry, hair-ties and brush in his hand.

“Yes. Just the time to find a job, somewhere to go.”

“But… will you try to be a better brother?” Glenn asked.

“Probably. I was about to make omelet sandwiches but if you’re here it can be separated. It’s as you wish.”

Miklan approached the table and served the eggs in the three different plates. And then installed the sandwiches on another plate on the middle of the table.

“Here,” Holst said to Miklan, putting the money next to his plate.

“You can take my number,” Glenn said. “And I can help you. If you want to change and be a better brother… it’s already something.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Miklan put the pan in the sink then approached the chair. He thanked Holst for the money and sat. His eyes caressed Glenn while Holst checked the hour. He wanted to stay in his life, like a parasite… making sure he would be with him. Becoming a part of his new universe. Force his place here, finding back the scraps of the past. But… he wasn’t sure he wanted to plunge in the past again. But…

Past was past…

He wanted to burry so many things from his past. So deep.

What his father did to him, how his parents didn’t care for him, the monster he used to be… What he lived in the borstal then the army.

So if he wanted the past to vanish for so many things, he couldn’t cling on it for Glenn.

He was ready to leave if Glenn had a wife. Holst hadn’t less right because he was a man. The problem was… he had been invited inside. He had the opportunity to be even more seduced by Glenn. He knew they had changed and he wanted to discover him again. And when he thought he was with this guy… When he thought about the sound he had heard from their room yesterday. He couldn’t push away his envy. For those nine years, he had a lot of boyfriends and always he was dreaming of seeing _him_ moan and beg for more. He wanted those fantasies to become real.

In a way…

In a way, he knew Glenn couldn’t be married and that was why he put this barrier. He believed Glenn would have waited for him.

What an asshole…

In the living room, Glenn was snuggled in his husband’s arms, which was combing his hair so he could make braids in it. Glenn liked to have two or three at least but sometimes they couldn’t reach this amount. His hair were so long and thin… But Holst was braiding their hair since longtime enough for him to master that art and he could provide as many braids as possible.

Holst just leaned to press a kiss on Glenn’s cheek when Miklan came down the stairs.

His stomach was so heavy… But Glenn’s smile was so beautiful.

“You sure you don’t need anything special in the supermarket?” Miklan asked.

“It’s fine!” Holst smiled. “But do you need a car? I can drive Glenn at work and you take his car. Groceries must be heavy if you take actual food. Though with arms like yours…”

His smile grew bigger.

Miklan smirked and walked toward him. “So you prefer me not to get a car so you can know I will use those arms?” Holst opened his lips. “What your husband will say?”

“I’m used to it, don’t worry for me. But if it makes _you_ uncomfortable, I can make him stop, if you want to,” Glenn replied.

“I’m fine if you’re fine,” Miklan shrugged. “I just can’t believe a pretty guy like him can thirst of an ugly wreck like me.”

“Right?!” Glenn smiled.

“No!!” Holst protested.

“I’m sure Holst has just a terrible taste disease. The proof being he still believes I’m sexy and my little brother isn’t the best sibling the World.”

“You got a time out for saying three stupidities in less than one minute!!!” Holst protested.

“Three?” Glenn repeated.

“One, Hilda is better than Felix and you are just in denial.” Glenn smirked. “Two, you are beautiful inside and outside, and I love you for that.” Holst leaned to gently kiss his lips. “Three, I can’t have terrible taste disease because you would have to agree Miklan is bad-looking and it’s wrong.”

“Hm… Last part is right,” Glenn said. “You are handsome, Miklan.”

Miklan showed his face, scarified and with visible sign of a hunger not so distant.

“Well…” Holst said as he passed a hair-tie around one long braid. “I’m not gonna lie: it looks a bit odd first time we see you. But it’s also what makes you seductive. I wanna know the history behind every of those scar.”

“As I told you, Holst as a disease. Plus, he firmly believes everybody is beautiful.”

“Yes!”

“Tss!” Miklan smirked. “I saw a bunch of very horrible people.”

“That’s what I told him too!” Glenn smiled.

“I’m not surprised you two are friends because you’re both mean!”

“I’m realist,” Miklan corrected.

“I am too! I just believe everybody is beautiful and should be addressed at such. Everybody is fantastic… except the assholes.”

“That last part feels better, more normal,” Miklan said, walking toward them. “Can I have your keys, Glenn?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“I’ll pick up Glenn around 7pm! If we don’t stop while coming back, we should be there around 7pm and half!” Holst said, braiding another strand of hair. “Oh! You meant you want now the keys?”

“I can wait,” Miklan replied. “Why would you stop?”

Holst smiled. And Miklan didn’t need more. Didn’t need Glenn’s blushing face or the way he cleared his throat. Holst’s expression alone was enough.

“Again?” Miklan smirked.

“Again…” Glenn repeated, tensing. “You mean, you have…”

Miklan looked him right in the eyes as he nodded. He saw Glenn shivering and he hopped it was because he could imagine what it would be to be _his_ instead of belonging to Holst.

“You weren’t supposed to hear!” Glenn replied, getting up.

Holst immediately let go of his hair not to hurt him.

“You can’t blame your boyfriend for that.”

“Husband!” Glenn shouted as he walked in the hall.

“It wasn’t necessary,” Holst said, getting up.

Miklan thought he talked to Glenn for two seconds but then he realized the man was standing in front of him. And his tone was cold. Holst was at least thirty centimeters tinier than him and yet… there was such a presence coming from him. He totally could understand with his frivolous attitude he was a ‘good’ cop anyway.

“Go apologize immediately before he’ll hate himself. If my husband feels remorse, I’ll use your guts as garters.”

Miklan took Holst’s chin in his hand, leaning over him. “That’s sexy,” he said before letting go of him.

He walked to the entrance were Glenn ruffled in his jacket for his keys.

“Don’t blame yourself, Glenn,” Miklan said.

Glenn jolted. Miklan approached him and put his hand over his wrist, gently taking his hand. Glenn looked at his hand, so tiny in such a big palm…

“I was teasing. Your husband mostly. You’re in your house and you had fun with your husband.” He shrugged. “Who cares?”

“I care! It’s was not planned you heard this!”

“Can’t you not care about me like the others?” Miklan groaned.

Glenn shook his head. “No… Why would I do that?! Holst let you stay but I would have done the same. You are… my friend!”

“Why this hesitation?” Miklan asked.

“Best friend?” Glenn tried with a face.

Miklan wished he could have heard him say the words he wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear… He moved the fingers of his other hand to gently caress a long braid.

“You’re an idiot, Glenn Victor Fraldarius…”

“Excuse me?” he groaned.

“You’re an idiot…” Glenn frowned. “Because you keep seeing what is good in me and to treat me like a Human… And that’s why…” Still holding his hand, his little wrist, he could feel how hard his heart was beating. Was he dreaming, like him, of those three words? Oh, how they burnt his lips. How it was tempting to pronounce them, him who could never have yelled his love to him. “… I don’t want to disturb you. It’s your house, your life… I’m just passing. In one week, I will leave and soon enough you will forget about me.”

“You’re the idiot!” Glenn growled. “You think I forgot you while those nine years?! You’re an idiot!!”

Miklan moved his other hand to cup his face in his hand, gently caressing it. Glenn didn’t move away. Glenn looked at him in the eyes. Miklan leaned and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Again. Full of tenderness…

Glenn closed his eyes, enjoying it. He dared to move slightly to snuggle in his arms.

Miklan was afraid to close his arms around Glenn. He was afraid to break him with his muscles. Afraid to squeeze him too hard. He embraced him as softly and tenderly he could.

“I missed you, Miklan… You can stay as long as you want.”

“I’d stay only one week… More would probably kill me…”

“Do you know what you will do? What work? Where to get a flat? If you need money…”

Miklan moved his fingers to pass them in the long and thin hair. “I don’t want to disturb you. I’m fine… Just let me hold you a few more seconds…”

Glenn closed his hand over his shirt. “Yes…”


	6. Chapter 05

Should he buy him flower?

Holst would love it. Obviously! He loved flowers. All kind of flowers. But… he would be weird… He couldn’t buy him flowers because he had loved being hugged by Miklan and wanted to feel his arms around him again, right? It would be so weird…

“Captain Holst?”

“Captain Holst!” Holst said, rising his arms to the sky.

What a delight to have been graded Captain. Six months ago, the day he made his Hilda’s tattoo because he loved her so much, he caught one of the worst criminal. He was killing almost every day since two months and Holst got him… Per hazard, in fact. He was a good cop but it really was the chance that put the criminal on his path. And what a delight to see Gloucester, the same guy who harassed him, being thrown away of the precinct. In theory, it was to give him a bigger Precinct and more responsibilities but nothing changed: the man was far away. He didn’t have to deal with his look on his behind, thigh or anything else while working and he could be a _real_ cop instead of being forced to be the secretary of that pervert…

It was a bit saddening, though, because Lorenz, his only child, was with Hilda in school, and came once in a while at home. He appreciated the teenager. Loved his passion for dance and flower. They could talk together and he already provided advice to the young guy.

Still! That day was the best day of his life because of the tattoo! But Glenn be assured. Their wedding and their meeting were third and fourth best day in his life, and it was only because he had to rank it. Every of those days were so important for him…

“Captain Holst!”

“Capt…”

“We have something,” Shamir cut short, pushing Aloïs on the side.

“What?” Holst asked, getting up.

“A present from your husband.”

“Oh… my… Goddess!!!!”

Holst let out a shriek and came outside his office, looking at the flowers the delivery guy was still bringing in. So many different pink flowers. Every of them were so beautiful…

“Did he say something?” Holst asked, caressing a flower.

The delivery guy approached him to hand him a card. Inside, it was written: ‘for my lovely husband. I hope this will bring you a beautiful smile.’

“Aaaaw, my Darling,” Holst whispered, hugging the card with love.

“Next time, ask him to send the flowers at your home.”

“Noooo!! He is so sweet! And I will install some here! Catherine, Aloïs, you want some for your wives? Give it from me and not pretending something! I’ll put some in my office too.” Holst took another bouquet. “Those smell so lovely… They come home with me!”

“I don’t want flowers!” Shamir groaned.

“Then, no flowers for my wife,” Catherine winked.

“But do you want some flowers for your wife, Shamir?” Holst smiled.

“No, it’s fine,” Shamir said.

“Can I have those?” Aloïs asked, approaching some primroses.

“Yes! I’ll just take a few for myself and you get the others!”

“That would be already be a nice present! A might give her a half-bouquet but I won’t be a half-husband!” he laughed. Holst smiled. “Can you help me to do a beautiful bouquet for her, thought?”

“Yes! We’ll do that!” Holst smiled.

“After work, perhaps, boss?” Catherine smirked.

“Yes!” Holst widely smiled.

7pm and half.

Holst had thought the offering was because he did something with Miklan in the entrance, and now he abandoned him! He was just letting him freeze in the big court in front of his father’s facility… _And he deserved it_!!!

How dared he want to be cuddled by this man? How dared he want to feel his lips on his skin, to kiss those scars, to discover them…

He was horrendous.

Holst always played it dumb but he was really smart and, in contrary to him, he had a lot of relationship before. Boyfriend for one night or longer. And how often he had been with ‘assholes who cheated on me but expected keeping me to have a free sex pass!’? They had certainly bought him flower…

Shit…

Shit!

He didn’t want to live a life without Holst. He’ll do everything to ease him.

His hands were freezing and the tears about to come out his eyes seemed little stalactite…

“Holst, please…” he whispered.

He could call him but he was afraid Holst wouldn’t pick up the phone or would tell him the truth.

Would tell him it was over…

He couldn’t deal with that.

No…

A car passed by the big building with those beautiful garden looking ethereal with the freeze around.

Not Holst’s car…

He looked up when he felt something on his nose.

Snowing… it was snowing.

He couldn’t help feeling even more distress. Stupid seasonal Depression!! Stupid Depression! Whatever it was, he hated it. He hated himself! Why getting interest again by Miklan, why…

“MY LOVE!!”

Glenn looked down. His heart was beating so fast in his chest. Holst, a beautiful pink flower in his hair, smiling widely at him as he came from his car filled with so many flowers. Glenn dashed toward him and threw himself at Holst’s neck, almost making him fall against the car he had opened.

Holst was surprised but laughed softly, caressing his hair.

“I love you too, my sweetheart. I missed you so much too!”

Glenn clung to him, so hard. “I thought you hated me,” he said.

“My darling! I would never. I love you so much. Let me kiss you,” he gently requested.

Glenn didn’t refuse, at all, and was delighted to feel his warm lips against his.

“It was just… so late.”

“Yeah, someone I love so much sent me flowers and I helped Aloïs to make a bouquet for his wife not to lose all of those beauty. Then I had to choose the one I wanted to bring home. I love them all and wanted all of them at home but they didn’t fit in the car! And then I went to get you a very warm cocoa because I guessed you would freeze outside. Usually it fast but they just multiplied the problems and… Sorry, I’m here, my love. I’m here and I love you so much. So much. So much!!!”

Holst kissed him again.

Glenn smiled and kissed him back before pressing his head against his heart.

“I can’t live without you, Holst…”

“Don’t worry, sugarcube. I love you so much I don’t want to let you leave. Except if you really want to… but you’re the only man who never treated me well…”

“I thought you liked Balthus…”

“Balthus is an awesome friend, the best I have; was a very good sex buddy but was the worst boyfriend…”

“The worst?”

Glenn knew how much stories he had.

“Yeah… because I really loved him. So when he told me…” Holst bit his lower lip. “ _That_ , it really hurt…”

Glenn knew the story. It was two years before they met. Holst longest relationship. He was at the edge of seventeen when he met Balthus and he immediately loved him. They started to flirt with each other, like that, and one day, they managed to do the deed. But Holst wished for more. After that, they dated for almost one year and it was beautiful. Until Balthus went mad at him. Holst always described it like a horrible day. They were in the sofa, him on his phone, Balthus watching TV and when Balthus asked ‘wanna do it?’, Holst replied ‘yup’. And that was enough. Balthus told him ‘Being with someone as needy as you is all sexy and pleasant but I’m pissed off to always have you asking me for sex! And when I want to have sex, of course you’re okay! You always want sex! You wouldn’t care it was me or someone else. You just want to be fucked and this is not funny!’

And Holst never got over it.

The depressive episode he had after this had been one long month and even now, he said he had done so many mistakes and couldn’t recognize himself…

“I love you, Holst. Fully. I love my tender, chaotic, horny pink angel,” Glenn swore.

Holst smiled and closed his arms around him, kissing him again and again and again.

8pm rung at that big clock in the entry. A big old block Holst loved a lot.

After having done the groceries, Miklan had worked on the evening meal and then stayed all alone… He searched for a flat, for a job but he also passed his day to read in the silence of that house smelling… well not like Glenn. In fact, when he wandered around, he didn’t found a lot of Glenn here. He wasn’t surprised though because he was so discrete…

He had noticed a few pictures of Felix in the house, though. One pretty recent where Glenn hugged his little brother. And in one of those pic, there was Sylvain. Was it a good thing that he didn’t feel murderous envy when looking at him? Of course, there were some pictures of that girl who only could be Hilda. And some picture of Glenn _and_ Holst. Their wedding picture was pretty visible from wherever you looked…

Anyway, 8pm rung at that big clock in the entry. And neither Glenn or Holst was home. The food was in the oven, at low temperature to keep it warm, but soon, it will start to burn…

But this wasn’t his biggest concern.

Why they weren’t there?

What could hold them back?

It started to snow out of sudden… What if they had an accident?

Miklan could never erase the view of that guy he killed with joy, almost nine years ago, dragging his boyfriend in front of everybody and…

No!

No! He didn’t want to see that because it was Glenn’s face he saw instead. He couldn’t deal with that!

Glenn couldn’t be dead! Glenn was alive and soon he will pass this door.

Soon…

Soon…

He walked to the entry, leaving his phone in the sofa and waiting.

Please, Glenn…

He tried to push away the images but it was so hard… they kept coming. Again. He really tried to erase them. They came back too often when he tried to sleep but here…

The door opened, making him jolt.

“I need to get the vases in t…”

“You’re here!!” Miklan said, walking toward Holst who had flowers in his arms.

“I… I am…” Holst replied with surprise.

“And where is Glenn?!”

“I’m here, Miklan. Keep calm and come help us to carry the flowers instead,” Glenn said as he entered.

He had flowers in his arms and he approached the big chest of drawers in the entry.

“You’re fine?” Miklan asked.

Glenn nodded. He took a long sip of his hot cocoa and installed it next to the flowers. “Can you bring the flowers inside?”

“Yeah…”

“Thank you!” Holst said.

He blew him a kiss then he moved away to go in the attic to bring the vases from there. Miklan came outside to grab the flowers remaining. So many. He needed to do two trips and Glenn another one, instilling the flowers on the ground.

“Why were you worrying so much?” Glenn asked. “You thought I’d run away?”

“Na… I… was just…” Miklan wanted to dismiss the question because he couldn’t talk about his worries. “It’s all the flowers. What will he do with that?”

“Make the flat pretty. Holst loves flowers so I bought them for you.”

Miklan smiled. “Almost look like you reproach yourself for something. I wonder what,” he smirked.

He approached him and held out his hand, and passed his fingers in the dark blue hair, taking something.

“Look what you sheltered.”

Glenn took his hand, smiling when he saw a flake. It wasn’t melting.

“So your skin is really that cold… and yet so warm. What’s your secret?” Glenn gently smiled.

“The blood of Sreng,” he replied. “So he is that much a great lay?”

Glenn blushed. “No!! I mean! Yes! But we didn’t stop for that… he just came pick me up late,” he replied.

“So… he came pick you up l…”

Glenn pressed his fingers on Miklan’s lips. “He grabbed me a warm brewage and it took more time than expected. Sorry for having making you wait.”

“I’ve the vases!” Holst said, coming from the upper stories. “I guess I’ll do the bouquets later… I’m sorry for having making you wait, Miklan.”

“It’s fine,” Miklan groaned. “I made lasagna. It should be still okay-ish.”

He was still growling as he went in the kitchen to prepare three dishes. Glenn glanced at his husband, a bit embarrassing to have been caught red-handed. His fingers against Miklan’s lips.

But Holst was gently smiling and came to him to press their lips together.

“Thank you again, my love! I can’t wait to make beautiful bouquet! The most beautiful will be for our room!”

“I’m glad if you’re glad.”

Glenn kissed him again and tugged tenderly on him to press their forehead together. He felt Holst’s hand in the small of the back and moved toward him, loving to feel his breath against his skin.

“I love you, my darling…” Holst said.

“I love you so much.”

Their lips were about to meet again when they heard ‘diner’s ready!’. Holst smiled and kissed his husband anyway. Just a gently and quick little kiss. Then he stepped away and, holding his hand, he went in the kitchen.

“This look delicious!”

“Thank you. It’s just… lasagna, you know,” Miklan said.

“But when we do it, Glenn put premade lasagna in the oven and that’s it. Yours look very delicious and like you made them from the beginning?”

He nodded. “Made the sauces. I had to look on internet and I hope it’d be good. It was my first time.”

“It really look delicious, Miklan,” Glenn said as he sat at the table.

“It’s pleasant to be welcomed at home with a nice meal instead of having to order and wait,” Holst praised, sitting too.

“Don’t get too used to it,” Miklan replied. “I’ll leave in five days.”

“Five? Not six?” Glenn asked.

“What you want me more?” he smirked. Glenn opened his lips to protest. “I’m kidding,” Miklan cut short. “Yesterday and today, it’s been two days. So five more.”

“Did you find something yet?” Holst asked.

“No. But if needed, I’ll go to the hostel,” Miklan shrugged.

“Did you find a job?” Glenn insisted, slicing a part of the lasagna. He brought it in his lips. “You could work as a cooker! It’s good.”

“Glenn,” Miklan sighed. “I learnt to cook in the army and the borstal. It’s barely passable. You’re just too kind.”

“It’s really delicious!” Holst protested, swallowing a bite too. “If you get a job in the restauration it would be awesome! And if you do, you totally need to invite us over!”

“Hm…” Miklan groaned.

“Pleaaaaase?” Glenn smiled.

The man couldn’t help frowning but also gently smiling. “Very well. I would invite you if I work in a restaurant but I’m not sure I’ll try such a work. You just are just glad to have someone cooking for you.”

“It’s true!” Holst said. “And it’s also very very very very good! But now… I’m thinking about using my charms to keep you with us forever,” he winked.

“And you think it’ll work?” Miklan smirked.

“I can try!” Holst smiled, getting up.

“No,” Glenn protested.

“Or no,” Holst corrected, sitting again. He took more lasagna. “And this is really delicious! Thank you for taking care of us!”

Miklan couldn’t help a little smile to appear on his lips as Holst loved the meal.

In fact, later that evening, while he was reading in the sofa, Glenn watching a movie next to him, he surprised himself with another discrete smile as he saw Holst setting the beautiful bouquets all over the House…

“Do you need anything?” Glenn asked.

‘You’ Miklan wanted to reply. He looked at him in his pajama, his hair still a bit wet what made them turn wavy. Just like when they were young… He moved his fingers, wanting to touch him. He _needed_ to touch him. Always. Nothing had changed since they were young. Yes, they grew up and now Glenn seemed even tinier because he remained thin and gracile while Miklan took muscles and gained a few centimeters again but it was the same… Those eyes full of sadness only starting to simmer when they looked something, someone, they liked, making the blue lost in the brown see even brighter… Those silky hair, looking like ink, like night when the Moon and the Stars hone with delicacy…

“I mean… I know you’re from Sreng all of this but the night will be pretty cold… That’s what the forecaster said so… if you need more blankets…”

“It’s fine. I’m really not afraid from coldness. You know I sleep naked,” he smirked.

“That’s kinky!”

Holst.

Of course, it was Holst.

Glenn blushed, clearing his throat, and wishing he could know how to turn off his husband. But not, you could only turn him on!!

“But now there is something we all wanna know: do you remove the dog tags too?”

Holst smiled as he approached, drying his hair with a towel. And another piece of lingerie hugged his body. It wasn’t the tracery of ribbons and flowers of this morning but a kind of corset with garters and high socks and panties going with it.

“My eyes are up there, tough boy!” Holst smiled.

“I don’t remove them,” Miklan replied, looking up. Holst’s eyes were shining with mischief. “But you can’t remove your tags in the army,” he shrugged.

“Oh my Goddess! Were your naked while sleeping with all the other boys?”

“Sorry for that,” Glenn said. He grabbed his husband by the hand and tugged on it, bringing him toward their room. “Come on, leave him alone.”

“But I wanna know!” Holst protested.

“You’re horny enough like that.”

“But I wanna be with the sexy man!”

“And you get to be with me, too bad.”

“Then, I am with a sexy man!” Holst smiled.

“Holst…” Glenn sighed.

“He is right,” Miklan smirked. “If he goes with you, he gets the sexy man.”

“Don’t you start or I throw my slipper at you!” Glenn threatened.

Miklan kept smiling looking at him. At them. How funny it was… Glenn in a pajama, comfy and slightly too big for him, with slippers, and looking like a mess. A beautiful mess. And Holst, so gorgeous, breathtaking… His silhouette was attracting Miklan’s attention against his will and he wondered if Holst wasn’t an Incubus or something like that in another life because… He wasn’t in love. He wanted Glenn and yet… he couldn’t stop looking the perfect curves elegantly improved by this sexy lingerie…

Honestly… if he wasn’t Glenn’s husband…

If he wasn’t Glenn’s husband, he would have loved shove him against a wall and make him shiver under his strength. This cop… He would have destroyed his armor and use it against him to be sure not ending up in jail. If he wasn’t _Glenn_ ’s husband he would even not care if he belonged to someone else. With how many people did he had sex affair even if they were already engaged or married? If they wanted him and were stupid enough to give to his feral love, he didn’t mind if that would break their personal lives. It wasn’t his life. They have to pay the consequence of their acts. And Holst… Holst, he wanted to make him pay the consequences of his acts so hard, make him beg for more and be sure to have him in his palm. Making sure he could get _anything_ from him.

But he was Glenn’s husband. And that would have no use if he hurt the only one he truly loved…


	7. Chapter 06

It has been four days. Four days of living with Glenn and Holst. The week-end with them had been soft and pleasant. Even if it was just him reading while Glenn looked a movie with Holst coming to get cuddle once in a while. Though, Holst didn’t really stay the whole week-end. He passed an afternoon with his sister and went to eat to his father’s. Miklan had been so glad to have Glenn just for him. Making him a nice dish, talking with him as if there wasn’t a husband in his life, as if there weren’t nine years since the last time they have been together.

Talking with him as if he still could bless his life with a romance…

Miklan was getting used to all of this. In return, Holst and Glenn both got accustomed to his meals, to be welcomed by warm food the morning and the evening. How to start and end a day in beauty…

Miklan loved that.

He loved this house who gave him the feeling to be welcomed. It was what came the closer with the sensation to be a part of a family… It was so warm here. And so pretty with all those flowers…

To be honest… he was sad to have to search somewhere else to go. But this wasn’t his life. This was someone else’s life and he had to stop living like a parasite in their lives. So he was looking through the announces in the newspaper because he had too. He couldn’t find anything. Jobs weren’t pleasant, flats were too expensive. He might need more time than what he had… Perhaps he could live outside? This couldn’t be worse than the life he had to live at the borstal or the army.

He could live with nothing.

He could hunt on pigeons to live! He could steal if needed… He could…

The front door opened and closed in violence.

What the hell?!

Miklan got up, moving to the entrance. If it was anyone wanting to disturb Glenn’s house, that person would be taken down in a second. He was making crack his knuckles as he entered the hall and froze.

It was Holst.

A constellation of red was covering his peach skin…

“Holst?”

“Shower…” he replied.

He walked in the entrance, without even removing his boots. Which was surprising enough because it was _his_ rule to remove shoes inside. As if his face colored with red wasn’t worrying enough.

Miklan grabbed him by the waist.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Holst yelled.

“It’s Miklan,” he said.

“I know! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!!”

Miklan moved his hands away. He hadn’t seen anyone react that way since Sylvain. But he had relentlessly tormented him for so many years, it wasn’t that surprising he would yell at him. However, Holst…

“I need a shower…” Holst whispered as he walked toward the stairs.

He barely could _see_ , less again realize, what he was doing. Miklan clenched his jaw when he saw him trip over the void and almost fall on the floor. He would have if he hadn’t managed to grab the rail of the stairs.

“You barely can stand,” Miklan said.

“I know…”

His legs were shaking and he couldn’t fight anymore against the gravitation. His knees hit the floor and his body was shaken with sobs.

Miklan left the room.

Holst couldn’t swallow his tears anymore and felt the warm droplets slide along his face, melting with the blood and threatening to spread it all over his skin. He tried to push them away, wash away the carmine staining him. But he could only rub it around…

He needed to find the strength to get up. He needed to wash himself.

He couldn’t keep this blood on him. The sensation of it streaming along his muscles was making him mad.

Images were blasting in his mind. One day, someone told him a trauma couldn’t be immediate and you had to wait for it to become what it was. He still thought it was bullshit because the images, the panic… he didn’t need to _wait_ to know he wasn’t feeling good. He didn’t need to _wait_ to know the shower wouldn’t be enough.

But that was all he had.

Washing the blood, washing the event… it was everything he could wish for right now.

“It’s me…” a voice said at his right.

And then, he felt something warm and wet on his face.

“Wh… what is it?” he asked.

“Washcloths, water, soap.”

“You… are… washing me?” Holst said under his breath.

“Yeah.”

“Kinky…” Holst replied with a nervous laugh and more sobs.

“I’m not joking. You can’t stand and so you can’t have a shower.”

“Right… Except if a tough guy accepted to help me,” Holst said with a nervous laugh.

“I thought I shouldn’t touch you,” Miklan groaned.

“And yet, you’re touching me…”

“I’m not. The washcloth is touching you.”

“It doesn’t work with me…” Holst said under his breath.

“Because you’re a cop and consent is consent?”

“Consent is consent for everybody, Miklan…” Holst sighed and looked at his shivering hands. Hands that were taken by Miklan to remove the blood on them. His movements were quite harsh but the washcloth was warm and it was good to see the blood vanish… “It doesn’t work with me because my brain doesn’t work the same.”

“I’m almost done, I won’t touch you anymore… Though you should wash your hair.”

Holst shivered and watched the long braid. Indeed, there were splash of blood on it. The tears immediately stung his eyes and he gasped for air and for finding back a grasp on the reality.

“I will do it, if you allow me so. I can wash your hair above the kitchen sink, I guess… If you’re fine with me touching you.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What is wrong with you?” Miklan asked.

Holst hiccupped and pulled away. Miklan wanted to grab him back, Holst’s neck and chin still stained with red. But he got up instead and walked away, back to the kitchen.

Holst pressed his hand over his belly, feeling nauseated.

Even more to be left like that.

But he deserved it.

This ‘what is wrong with you’, however, was like a stab right in his heart.

“What happened?!”

Miklan’s voice came from the kitchen.

“What?” Holst hiccupped.

“What happened for you to be all bloody?”

“Th… There was a heist in a little shop and we’ve been called there. Everything… Everything was under control… we got the…” Holst struggled to breath. “We got the guy. And… Shamir isn’t good with victims so I came inside… and there was this mom with her little boy… I tried to cheer them up, swore… swore nothing would happen…” Holst felt something warm against his throat and only realized that Miklan was back. He saw his fingers moving to gather the droplets stacking at his eyelashes but did nothing… “There…wasn’t one guy. But two. And… and when he shot…” Miklan removed more blood and realized… Holst’s cheek was open. “He missed me… And… when I heard the child yell and dash to the guy to attack, I just… shot. Six times…”

“Six times…”

“They brought the mom to the hospital but…” Holst shook his head. “The child is fine… But…”

Miklan’s hand laid on the small of Holst’s back and brought him against him, hugging him. Holst wanted to protest but he couldn’t. And just sobbed in the strong arms.

“You said you looked the positive of your job. Do it,” Miklan asked in a commanding tone.

“I can’t,” Holst replied. “I can’t! I was supposed to… I should… I am…” He sniffed and moved his arms, passing them around him, hugging him with despair. “I failed them… I can’t protect…”

“Nonsense!” Miklan growled. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away. Only to look at him right in the eyes. “You couldn’t know the danger! And if you weren’t there, they might have killed them both.”

“He wanted to shoot _me_!”

“You don’t know! Perhaps he was aiming for her since the beginning! You must be a really bad bandit to miss such a pretty target,” Miklan said, looking at the cheek. “You said to focus on the positive: you saved the child.”

“He will be traumatized and…”

“And better alive than dead. Perhaps the mom will survive too. You shouldn’t blame yourself for the actions of someone mean. You never know what they will come up with. You and the family are the victims and… and no one should shame you.”

“I was supposed to protect…” Holst protested under his breath. “But… but you’re saying that like… You were really a sexy army guy, right?”

Miklan growled and took the washcloth, lukewarm now, to wash Holst’s neck. “I’m not a good guy. You don’t send someone in a borstal for no reason, I guess. My father and Rodrigue were assholes and they took an opportunity but truly, I deserved it… I was jealous of my brother and I… I wanted him to suffer like me. I kept playing him trick and tried to harm him. And almost killed him a few times… I was… I am an asshole, Holst. And when I saw you, I wanted to kill you to get Glenn. I wanted to make you cheat on him so he would throw you away and I could have him.”

Holst looked down. “You can try to kill me if you want to but I would never cheat on Glenn…”

Miklan stared at him in disbelieve.

What?

“You… Aren’t you afraid?”

“You… gently take care of me so I guess you don’t want to kill me anymore. Right?”

Holst whipped his eyes. And Miklan gently passed the washcloth on the round face because he had spread a bit more of blood.

“Yeah…”

“I suppose you love Glenn enough to know this will destroy him… If I died… If you killed me. He likes you very much. You’re his only friend…”

“So… you wouldn’t mind dying?” Miklan smirked.

Holst didn’t reply.

“And you would never cheat?”

This time, Holst nodded. “You see… I want to make Glenn happy at any cost. _Any_. I’ve been cheat on a couple of times and it’s just… heartbreaking. I don’t want Glenn to live that.”

Miklan lifted Holst’s face, gently pressing on his chin.

It was hard to believe he could have such a delicacy honestly…

“Get up, pretty guy, I need to wash your hair.”

“You will?” Holst asked with a little smile.

“Yeah.”

Miklan got up and held out his hand to him. Holst sniffed and grabbed it. As he got up, Miklan passed his hand on his waist to help him to stay up. Holst’s legs were still so shaky.

“Please, be careful of where you touch me…”

“Why? Have you been hurt somewhere else? Remove your clothes, I’ll…”

“I said ‘be careful’,” Holst said with a little laugh.

Miklan frowned.

“I’m… Hypersexual, Miklan.”

“I thought you wouldn’t cheat on Glenn? Why telling me your kinks?”

Holst shook his head and moved his fingers to make quotation marks. “Nympho.”

“So your discourse about cheating…”

“I won’t cheat on Glenn. Never. But I’d like not to make my life harder. I have enough… My mind is already about to blow up. And you are… totally my kind, I don’t want to add that desire above all of this…”

Miklan stared at him. A few days before, he would have used this tasty information and would be sure he would have broken everything… But now…

“Just hold my arm, okay?”

“Your strong and sexy arm, you mean!”

“Well… if you will want me to fuck you anyway…” Miklan grabbed him and threw him on his shoulders. “This should fix it.”

“Noooooooo, it doesn’t!!!!” Holst protested.

But with a soft laugh. He appreciated the effort. He appreciated less his horny brain!!

“Really?!” Miklan sighed.

“I’m sorryyyy!!”

“I’m sorry for you,” Miklan groaned. “Anyway… Do you want to eat something special tonight? To cheer you up?”

In the kitchen, he made him stand in front of the sink. Shit, he needed shampoo. He let out a ‘coming back’ and moved away.

“To cheer me up?” Holst repeated, surprised.

He whipped his eyes with a sniff. His legs were still shaking even though he felt slightly better. Soon, he will have to go back to work. Hell! He wasn’t even supposed to be here at first place. He needed to change his clothes. He needed something sweet and comforting… a bit of chocolate he could swallow or a milkshake drink? He didn’t know… anything. Of course, his brain was made in such a way, what he really wanted was to be wrecked by a powerful body and have his mind totally empty. But this wouldn’t be a thing. Especially not because Glenn wasn’t in the mood for sexual intercourse. Especially because Miklan was around and knowing he had heard the first time?

But he would never bother Glenn about that.

He could survive through his desire to be harshly possessed to forget.

“Here we go,” Miklan said, coming back.

“Thank you…” Holst let out.

“It will be fine. Soon Glenn will be there.”

“You hadn’t called him?!” Holst asked, swirling on himself to face him.

Miklan frowned, putting down the shampoo, and shook his head. “You don’t want him to know?”

“Yeah! Say nothing to him, please,” Holst asked. “I have to be strong. That’s why I came back…”

“But I was here,” Miklan cut short.

“I forgot…”

He looked down with worries in his eyes.

“It’s fine, you were in shock,” Miklan replied. “But it’s ridicule to want to hide your feelings. Now bend over the sink…”

Holst bit his lower lips and turned, leaning. His hands closed around the metal, the fingers shivering.

Miklan approached. He didn’t come behind him but next to him.

“Is it fine there?” he wondered. “It won’t trigger you too much?”

Holst closed his eyes. Miklan might play it tough and bad, he could feel his kindness. Perhaps it was because he wanted to please to Glenn and so was nice with his husband? Or perhaps it was all regret and remorse for what he did to Sylvain in the past? Who knows… Holst found him extremely sweet and that just give him the envy to throw his arms around his neck and kiss him.

He wasn’t used to have people just _kind_ with him…

“It’s great. Thank you, Miklan…” Holst whispered.


	8. Chapter 07

“This is Miklan’s last meal!!” Holst said with despair, gently touching his dish.

“Said like that, it looks like I’d die tomorrow,” Miklan smirked.

“I think you will,” Holst replied. “After staying with two sexy men, you can only be despaired to be without them.”

“Thank you for this meal, Miklan,” Glenn said as he sat. “This looks delicious.”

“It’s nothing really… In the borstal we had to do potatoes chore when we acted badly. I have made so many mashed potatoes plate…”

“Is this why you asked me to do the potatoes for you this morning?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah, I’m tired of this shit.”

“So you were a bad boy,” Holst smiled.

Miklan looked at him with more tenderness. Still not as much as what he had for Glenn, certainly not, but still… Since that day he had to take care of him, he saw Holst differently. Yes, he was seduced by his beauty but his eternal positivity, though lovely, used to pester him. And despite what he said about ‘seeing the good side of things’ he clearly couldn’t accept someone to really be _that_ positive.

Now, however, he knew it was just an armor… and the real Holst under this armor… He wanted to protect him. And he honestly hated this feeling… He wanted to keep hating on him, keep thinking he wasn’t good enough for Glenn and hope he would die so he could comfort Glenn and get him. But… no, he preferred to know Glenn happy with that guy. Holst was… a good husband for him.

“I will leave tomorrow, when you will be at work. My stuff is already ready, didn’t have much anyway. So I suppose…”

“Please, let’s keep the goodbye for after the meal,” Holst said. “I’d like the supper to go well and then we can cry!”

“Don’t cry,” Miklan groaned. “I’m not worth it.”

“Miklan,” Glenn said.

“Just telling the truth,” he replied.

“Please,” his childhood friend insisted.

“Let’s make a deal,” Miklan smirked. “You say you’re beautiful, I say I’m worthy.”

Glenn frowned. “So, do you have a recipe for mashed potatoes?”

Holst smiled and leaned toward Glenn, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You are beautiful, my love. So, beautiful,” he swore, pushing away one of the braids.

“If I’m beautiful what are you?” Glenn whispered.

“I am pretty but it’s all artifice! While you…”

“You’ll be punished too,” Glenn smiled before kissing his lips.

Miklan looked down at his dish, not able to look at this spectacle. They were cute but it hurts since he still wanted to be the one Glenn would call his lover…

At least, tomorrow… he would be away.

He wouldn’t have to see them and wish he could be the one kissing him…

Coming outside the bathroom, his hair wet and wavy, his eyes looking more tired than usually, Glenn suddenly froze. Coming from the kitchen where he had tidied up everything, where he had washed the dishes, his long hair were untied and his face still had this soft beard. He was stretching himself carefully and so his muscles were showing all tensed.

“Hi…” Glenn let out. “Good night?”

“Glenn. Good night,” Miklan said approaching him.

“We… see you tomorrow for breakfast, right?”

“Holst said it was my last meal tonight but I’d probably try to make you a breakfast tomorrow. Though it sure we would have less time to talk so…”

Glenn nodded.

“Just… uh… if you need anything, you have my phone number, right?”

“I do.”

“And… and we can meet? See each other again?”

“Where is passed your confidence?” Miklan smirked.

“Here!” Glenn protested. “I don’t want to disturb you, that’s all. I know how of an angry lone wolf you can be.”

“Yeah. But that’s fine. It’s you, Glenn. If you wanna see me, I’ll come,” he said.

He leaned in, his hand gently coming on Glenn’s nape, his thumb caressing the skin. Leaning in even more, he pressed a kiss on his best friend’s forehead.

Glenn’s body shivered.

He wanted to grab his shirt and tug him to his lips. He wanted to feel the love Miklan used to have for him. He wanted to believe it was still laying in his heart but… but he was probably the only one who dreamed about something between them. While being married.

He was ridicule.

And yet…

Yet he had so much desire… He wanted to be cuddled by those arms, feel his lips everywhere. And h might have done seducing dreams about him and Holst. Of course Holst was there because he loved him so much. One of his colleague, who believed he was married to a girl, told him it was bad to have fantasies about his spouse but fuck him! Holst was one of the most beautiful and stunning people he would never meet… Have fantasy about him was a delight. Every of their intercourse was like a fantasy.

“Eh!”

Glenn jolted when he heard his husband’s voice and he stepped away in shame. He controlled himself not to quickly say ‘I’ve done nothing!’. This would have been so weird… And he couldn’t bear the idea of Holst hating him because… because his fantasies weren’t all directed to him. It was probably a stupid fear, since Holst had been clear about it: he had lot of fantasies about Miklan. Or any good-looking man. In fact… Holst would never cheat on him, and Glenn knew it well, but that didn’t prevent him to have _The List_. Holst would always ask him if he could add someone on The List. And who was on The List? Well… any people with whom Holst wanted to have sex if the opportunity was offered to him. It was mostly filled with actors and musicians so Glenn wasn’t afraid of that list… It didn’t change that Holst’s fantasies were numerous. So why was he feeling that bad?

“Miklan! If you don’t find a flat, or anything, don’t hesitate to come back here, okay?” Holst offered.

“I will find something. Go to a hostel or anything. It’s fine.”

“But do you have a job, yet?” Holst asked.

Miklan shrugged as a sole reply.

Glenn frowned. “You can’t leave like that if you have no job and nowhere to go? What will happen?”

Miklan shrugged again. He passed his hand in his hair, ruffling them with an annoyed groan. He wasn’t used to _that_. When your father threw you out of the house at the first occasion, not far away after you turned eighteen, and when you grew up in a borstal then the army trying to kill you… Miklan hadn’t really needed to see what future could bring him. He lived from day to day. Who knew if tomorrow he’ll be there? Who knew if tomorrow would offer any opportunity to him? Damn! He came here to conquer Glenn and he stayed a whole week.

And now…

Now…

“Don’t worry about me,” he growled. “I’m fine.” And he didn’t deserve their worry… “Can I say goodbye to Glenn alone?”

“Alone?” Holst tilted slightly his head. “Okay, but don’t kidnap my husband, I’m a cop!”

Miklan tensed. Why he had to remind that to him?! If he learnt what he had done last week. Of course, it was in another territory but according to the news, they were searching the killer actively. Holst must be aware of this.

“And…” Holst smiled brightly. Miklan noticed he was still wearing a bit of make-up. Discrete, less ‘look at me, please’ than the day but his lips shone under gloss, his eyes shone with such a powerful sparkle… “Can I kiss your cheek?”

“Yeah,” Miklan growled.

He made his best not to shiver when the hand leaned on his chest but he couldn’t stop his own hand to come in the small of Holst’s back to support him. He leaned to receive the kiss and whispered at his ear, “If you ever have a breakdown, call me. You don’t need to be the strongest with me.”

He wanted to add ‘I’ll protect you’ but he mentally smashed himself hard before he would even dare. 

Holst smiled, pressed his lips on his cheek and let a soft pink mark there.

“I’ll miss you, tough boy.”

“Yeah… I’ll miss you too, pretty guy.”

Holst stepped away and walked to his room. Glenn realized how tensed he was when the door softly closed. He wasn’t afraid of the desire within him. And yet…

“So… Goodbye.”

“Yes,” Glenn replied. “What Holst said… I believe it too.”

“What did he say? Because he said so many things. Is this that he is so pretty in this new lingerie?” Miklan teased.

“Miklan!” Glenn sighed. “You’re free to come back here whenever you want. But, yes, he is so pretty in this new lingerie.”

Miklan kept a smile. He looked at him with such tenderness. Glenn knew him since so long and seeing him with this expression was rare. Even for him. So it was hard to hold his eyes up, to look at him in the eyes. He felt like Felix at this instant.

“It was nice to meet you again.”

“Yeah… You could have stayed longer…”

“This is your life, Glenn. I’ve nothing to do here.”

“You’re my friend!” Glenn protested. “My life is your life!”

Miklan smirked this time. Coldly. He wished. He really wished his life could be Glenn’s life. Passing a ring at his best friend’s finger. At his only friend’s finger. Glenn was the only one stupid enough to see something good within him. And Holst now. They really found each other well…

“You’re ridicule, Glenn.”

“You have nothing. You came back from the army. You… You have nowhere to go! You can’t come back home!”

“Home?”

Miklan smirked.

“Uncle Lucas’s home?” Glenn groaned.

“Yeah… But, once again, Glenn, what do you want me to do? I can’t parasitize your life any longer and I can’t gain magically a job and a flat and certainly not a perfect life.”

“You’re not parasitizing my life! Stop believe that! What your father made you believe…” Glenn closed his eyes. “I know you weren’t a lamb but you weren’t the Devil neither. You were a suffering child, a suffering teenager and I… I wanted to help you.”

“I know. You were a good person. You still are. Which is even more ironic. How an angel like you…” Miklan whispered. He took his chin in his fingers, lifting it. “You believe I weren’t the Devil? I’m not the Devil? I do feel like one. You have no ideas of what I’ve done. What I want to do.”

“What?” Glenn asked.

Miklan’s hand laid on Glenn’s nape, his thumb caressed the Adam apple and he looked at him right in the eyes. He could see how it was hard for Glenn to stare him right in the eyes…

“Perhaps I should tell it to you… So you’d start hating on me…”

“I won’t hate on you.”

“I still want to kill Sylvain. This is in my guts and I don’t think it will ever change. If I have the opportunity, I’ll kill my father. I hate everybody. But you… I have so much anger and when I go to the groceries, I want to punch half of them. If I could, I would take you away now. I could… I want…”

“But you’re not doing it,” Glenn replied. “It’s fine to have anger within you, it’s fine to want to murder people. It happens to me too. I already wanted to stab one of my secretaries because he is my dad’s favorite sleeper…”

“You really will continue to see what is good in me?” Miklan asked.

“Yes.”

“And what if I yield to one of my drive. Right now?”

“Which one?”

“Kidnapping you…”

“And will you?”

“I leave tomorrow,” Miklan replied. “You’re the only one I don’t want to hurt.”

He moved away the hand on the nape so he could push away the curtain of long dark blue hair. He gently pushed them behind his ear, revealing the seven earrings of different colors making a rainbow. He leaned a bit more toward him. He wanted to kiss his lips. Glenn didn’t move so perhaps he should. He had so many love for him. Nine years before, he still felt like a dumb teenager in front of him. If he could kiss those pale and tiny lips. Kiss this little mole above his lips and… then his lips and pretending he slipped.

But he really was the only want he didn’t want to hurt.

So he pressed another kiss on his forehead.

“Good bye, Glenn. Be happy. And if one day you want to stab that guy, just hire me.”

Glenn couldn’t help a little smile. “Yeah. Good bye, Miklan…”

Glenn stepped away. His heart ached so much, it was hard to keep a smile, an attitude. Gladly, years passed by his father’s side had created a perfect mask to place in any occasion. And yet… the mask broke as soon as he closed the door of his room behind him.

“You here! I started to… Glenn?!”

Holst jumped from the bed, throwing his phone on it, and dashed to his husband.

“I’m fine…” Glenn whispered.

“Did he hurt you?!”

Glenn shook quickly the head. Holst curled his arms around him, tugged him in a hug and kissed his forehead.

“I thought this will pass… I thought it was just stupid teenager me who was swooning over him but… but this doesn’t pass. I don’t want him to leave. I… I think, I… I really still…”

Glenn couldn’t say the words because he was so afraid to hurt his husband.

Holst caressed his cheek with his thumb. He leaned to press a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Glenn.”

“He will leave. He will leave tomorrow and I’ll be all yours against. No more images in my head, no more…”

“Huuuush,” Holst said. “Hush, my love…” He gently kissed him. “I don’t want you to blame yourself for your feelings.”

“I _love_ you!” Glenn hiccupped.

“I know. And I love you too. I’m not mad at you. You know how I fantasize on… gosh, everybody. You’re not mad at me for that, right? You always so patient with me and my horny ass.”

It was weird for Glenn because he never felt desire toward anyone if he wasn’t already in love with them. So… He hadn’t really fantasized about anyone but Holst. And Miklan. But it was less significant.

“Holst… Do you still have desire toward Miklan?”

“Big arms, super appetizing abs I dream to lick, tall and strong, sign me up!” He laughed. “But I thought it was pretty obvious so… why this question?”

“Do you… still want to do something with him and me?” Glenn asked under his breath.

“M… My love… You serious? Because… Because this makes me horny, you know?”

“So… you want it?” Glenn asked with a little smile.

“Yes… But… are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m more afraid of what you will think because… because I… No, forget.”

Holst took his hands to delicately kiss them. “You don’t have to feel bad. If he accepts, you can tell us what you desire.”

Glenn nodded, his cheeks red. He felt so uneasy. He never had such an experience! He knew Holst had his share of sexual experience but for him it was very special and he anguished. He anguished even more about what Holst, and Miklan, might believe of him…

“C… Can you ask him?” Glenn whispered.

“Yes, my love.”

“Now?”

Holst leaned to kiss him. “Now,” he swore.

Glenn replied to his kiss anyway. He hugged him back and pressed himself against him with need and despair.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Holst said against Glenn’s lips.

He pressed a new kiss on the lips then moved away. He took his hand, squeezed it with love and caressed it with his thumb. He opened the door so they could come outside.

“You sure?” he asked.

Glenn nodded. But he was a bit afraid. He was _very_ afraid… What if Miklan thought lesser of him? What if that made Miklan angry? What if he enjoyed this too much and _Holst_ thought lesser of him? What if he hated this?! What if Miklan hated doing it with him? He wasn’t very… sexually entertaining. His husband had a lot of relationships before him and could do so many things while him he was… just good at laying there.

He tensed when Holst knocked at the door.

He could hear the blood hammer in his eardrums…

The door opened on Miklan, shirtless. Holst smiled, biting his lower lip.

“Hi, tough boy,” Holst smiled.

“Hi. Is something wrong?”

“No. All is good, don’t worry. Were you doing something?” Holst asked.

Glenn closed his fingers on his husband’s hand.

“Was about to read and go to bed.” Miklan noticed Glenn’s stress and how he refused to look at him. Did he frighten him and he said so to Holst? Was Holst there to protect his husband? So he asked again. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Here is the thing: I think you are extremely attractive and I want to have sex with you.”

“Glenn is right there,” Miklan groaned.

“Yeah, I know. He founds you attractive too.”

Miklan stared at Glenn and he barely heard ‘and want to have sex with you too’. No… No, he hadn’t heard _that_?!

“Can you… repeat?”

“Glenn and I want to have sex with you. Honestly… I always listen to my Glenn’s desires but I feel jealous of whoever wants to touch him.” Glenn looked at him with surprise. He never knew Holst was jealous? He was always so sweet… “But I feel really comfortable with you. I know you will treat him well.” Holst intertwined his and Glenn’s fingers. “Do you want to have sex with us?”

“Are… are you serious?” Miklan growled.

Glenn nodded.

“Yeah. I have no reasons to be mean with you like that,” Holst replied.

Miklan looked at Glenn with desire. He wanted to lift him and kiss him right now… He wanted to feel his little body shiver under his strength. He wanted to feel Glenn’s arms around him and hear him whisper ‘I love you,’ at his ear with harsh breaths. No… He wanted to see him smile and say ‘I love you’ out loud, and everybody would know he had been blessed with Glenn’s love… But he also couldn’t prevent his eyes from caressing Holst’s body. His braid undone inviting the eyes to follow an enchanting view, the pink lingerie making every part of his body more appealing than in his cop uniform. And if he could get what he wanted… besmirch his body with his hoodlum essence and make sure he would never throw him in jail…

“Do… do you want to?” Glenn asked.

“Come in,” Miklan invited.

Holst let his lover enter first. Miklan closed the door behind them. He guessed it would be easier for them not to do it in their own room where love laid.

“Is there any rules?” Miklan asked. “Like… no touchies? No kisses. I just satisfy your desires.”

“I’m fine with kisses,” Holst replied.

“I… hoped… kisses,” Glenn confessed.

Miklan’s heart stopped to beat for a solid second. And then, he moved to Glenn and slid his hands on his cheeks, leaning toward him. Glenn’s heart pounded hard in his chest, and he didn’t protest. At all. He welcomed the kiss, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes, and replied to the kiss. Glenn wanted to moan his name. Goddess, he had dreamed about those lips against his for so long…

Him.

His powerful perfume, his strong hands, his tall stature overwhelming him in the best way…

And yet… Yet, Glenn pulled away and tugged on Holst’s hand to bring him closer.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t want to…”

“Huuush… Take pleasure, my love.” He let go of his hand to come behind him. He hugged him and kissed his neck. “Enjoy,” he whispered at his ear, “I, personally, will be even hornier if you have fun.”

“Yeah, the pretty guy is right.”

Holst smiled. “And can the pretty guy lick your abs?”

“My abs?” Miklan repeated.

“Oh yeah… I dreamed to lick them since I saw them. They look so firm and tasty.”

“You can lick them if you want to…”

“Nice… I can lick anything you want.”

Holst winked, kissed tenderly his husband, and pressed his hand on Miklan to make him approach the bed. Miklan didn’t protest and sat on the mattress, and then lay over him. Holst sat on his knees and leaned over the hard belly. Glenn stared at him with surprise. He knew how confident his husband was but he never had the opportunity to really _see_ him in action because he was the one receiving it. And seeing him doing it… He approached the bed, climbed on it and passed his fingers in the pink hair. Holst grabbed his hand to kiss it while Miklan tugged Glenn toward him to kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 08

Glenn was beautiful. Pleasure was still paint on his face, red cheeks and lips, his respiration chaotic and his tiny body lifting and lowering with force.

Glenn was beautiful, and both Miklan and Holst would agree on this.

Holst was gently pushing away the long dark blue thread from his face. He leaned over his husband’s cheeks to kiss them. And he kissed his chin, his forehead and his nose. His lips, of course, and his eyelids.

Miklan caressed his hips, kissed his belly, coming up and up. He loved to discover his navel, he loved to feel the discrete abs hiding under his tummy, and, goddess, he loved feeling his body rise and lower in bliss under his lips.

“I love you…” Holst tenderly said.

“I love you too…” Glenn replied, opening his eyes.

They were shining with joy.

Earlier, when he was feeling the strength of their love, he hadn’t been able to restrain himself and told them he loved _them both_. He was afraid Holst wouldn’t be so happy because it was throwing more feelings in this moment supposed to be just all fun and games… But Holst still loved him, still kissed him tenderly as if he wasn’t just a traitor… He was understanding despite everything. How could he stop loving such a precious man?

“Can I?” Miklan asked.

“Yeah!”

Holst smiled and pulled away. He laid kisses on Glenn’s hand, on his arm and even on his leg while Miklan lowered on Glenn.

Their lips met again and Glenn was startled by the strength of the feelings he had for him.

“I love you too,” he whispered in Glenn’s ear.

Glenn shivered and felt like he’d cry for the third time. First was when he finally kissed Miklan and second time, when he was feeling them. Holst had been so worry he might be hurt, which was more than comprehensible in this situation, but Glenn was just experiencing such strong emotions for them, for this situation… Well, he was hurt too but, once again, it wasn’t that strange, and he was willing to endure it. For all the pleasure it brought, he was more than glad to have endured the pain and first discomfort…

Glenn still felt quite bad for that whole situation with Miklan but… he would leave tomorrow and…

And…

Goddess, he didn’t want to think about that!

“I can’t stop looking at you…” Miklan said, caressing his lips. He kissed the little move above his lip. “You are so beautiful.”

“Miklan…” Glenn whispered. He pressed kisses on the big scar devastating his strong and squared face. “ _You_ ’re so handsome…”

“You must be feverish,” Miklan smirked.

Holst looked at them. They were watching each other in the eyes, laughing, talking. Glenn had his hand tenderly combing the red hair; Miklan brushed the little pale cheeks, sometimes daring to give love to the dark circles, the tip of the nose or the lob of the ear…

“Miklan, you can’t leave,” Holst stated.

“Excuse me?” he replied.

“You can’t leave,” Holst repeated, determined.

“Is it a weird joke?” Miklan growled.

He sat in the bed and looked at Holst who had lost almost every piece of lingerie in the fever of love.

“No, I’m very serious,” Holst said. “You can’t leave, Miklan. You two are so obviously in love. I believe in love more than anything in the World. I can’t accept that something so pure would break.”

“Holst? What are you doing?” Glenn asked in panic. “No, no, no, no! Don’t do that!”

He sat on the bed and let out a moan of pain.

“My love!”

Holst moved to him and helped him to lay back so it would soothe the pain in his behind. He pressed kisses on his forehead. Glenn clung on him.

“Please, please, please, don’t divorce,” Glenn begged.

“I’ll leave,” Miklan said. “I won’t let you break what you have. Glenn will forget about me.”

“There is no leaving,” Holst protested. And he leaned to kiss gently his husband’s lips. “And there is no divorce. I love you, Glenn. I know you love me and I can’t imagine a life without my beautiful Moon.”

Glenn grabbed his hand, brought his knuckles to his lips and laid a kiss on it. He looked at him with fear and hope at once.

He really couldn’t stand the idea of not being with him anymore. For those last four year, almost five now, he was the one who inspired happiness. Except if you included Felix, of course.

“What are you saying then?” Miklan groaned. “You expect me to stay here and be a nice sex toy whenever you want to spice your married life?”

“Oh gosh…” Holst smiled. “If you were a sex toy, I’m sure I would cherish you more than my loving duck. But, no… I mean, you two should date.”

“Holst?!” Glenn hiccupped.

“You’d still be my husband but you two would be together as well.”

Miklan stared at him. It was a joke. It could only be a joke…

Glenn turned on his side and Holst approached him, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“But you?”

“Me?” Holst repeated, a bright smile on his lips.

“Wouldn’t you be hurt?”

“Would you be happy to be with him and me?”

“Of course, yes, but…”

“But nothing,” Holst cut short. “I told it to you, my darling: I want your happiness above anything. If you’re happy, I’d be happy. I told you I was ready to let you leave with him if it was what makes you happy. I don’t want you to have to take a decision. I can share you. I trust him. And I trust your love,” he smiled. “This said…” He looked up at Miklan. “It’s also up to you. If Glenn agrees, it doesn’t mean you can deal being the boyfriend of _my husband_.”

Miklan kept staring at him. What was this guy?!

Pretty, caring, so positive and pure, odd but in such a seducing way and now… this?

“Glenn…” Miklan said. “What do you want?”

Glenn laid and let out a moan. His breath a bit harsh, he gently grabbed that big hand covered with freckles.

“I love you, Miklan. I really love you. And I love my Holst,” he added, looking at his husband. “If I _can_ , yes, I’d love to be with both of you. You’re my first love, Miklan and I realize today I never truly stopped to love you. You’re still precious to me… I love you.” He said, looking at Miklan right in the eyes. “And you… You Holst…” He smiled, focusing his attention on him. “You brighten my days. You make my life so beautiful and I’d be forever grateful for you to have gotten interest in someone as bland as me.”

Holst smiled and leaned to kiss his lips. “I’m forever grateful for you being so pure and to see me as a Human and not a slut…”

“Anyone seeing you as a slut and nothing else didn’t deserve you,” Glenn stated coldly.

Those who had lowered Holst’s confidence were Glenn’s enemies! He hated them! He didn’t hate Holst’s father because Holst loved his father a lot but he had resent toward him… They had broken Holst, little by little. Miklan had an overview of what it made to him but it was far away from how much Holst could break. To Glenn, the worse was to see him break for something that anyone would see irrelevant…

Holst caressed Glenn’s cheek, looking at him tenderly.

Yet, he looked up at Miklan. “So… what’s your choice? You’re really free to choose.”

“I have the same question than Glenn: what about you?”

“I will…”

“You are willing to give, give and give but what do you take?” Miklan cut short.

“I’d see my sweetheart happy, I’m fine,” Holst replied.

“But what were you expecting from that three way? And don’t reply ‘Glenn’s happiness’, that’s not enough.”

“I think Glenn’s happiness is more than enough!” Holst protested. Miklan glared at him. Holst sighed. “Well, a man like you… I’d love to straddle him and… you know… ride him,” he smiled.

“Ride him?” Glenn repeated. “You never do that with me? You never told me that…”

There was a bit of worries in his voice. He wasn’t very good at sex things but if he couldn’t even provide what Holst preferred the most…

“That’s because I love to ride draft horses not ponies,” Holst replied.

“Ponies?”

Miklan couldn’t help laughing. Not only of the expression and the confidence Holst had said it but also of Glenn’s face.

“Very well!” Glenn replied. “He’s a draft horse and I’m a pony but what does it make you?”

“A beautiful Unicorn!” Holst replied with assurance.

Glenn and Miklan glanced at each other then let out a “Yeah.” He definitely was a beautiful and mysterious unicorn…

“What I meant, though…” Miklan passed over Glenn, approached Holst and slid his hand in his thigh. “… is you might have felt a little left aside.”

“Miklan…” Holst protested.

He had no idea how much this gesture was delicious and dangerous at once!!

“Do you want me to remove my hand?”

“It will make me…”

“It’s not cheating if Glenn is okay,” Miklan said.

“O… Okay for what?” Holst hiccupped.

“Wrecking you.” He approached from him, their lips almost brushing, his fingers caressing the tender flesh there. “Anytime you’d want it. You let me be with the one I love… you should be rewarded. You told me you always had desires and needs. But I noticed you two don’t have much sex. I’d happy to be more cherished than your little duckie.”

Holst stared at him, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

“You… you sure?”

“I’ve been kinda mean with you, pretty guy. I should have taken more care of you while we were having fun…”

“It’s fine, you know,” Holst replied. “I love bad boy, tough guy. I…”

He moved toward him, wishing to feel more. Miklan’s hand was still on his thigh, the thumb caressing the flesh and making him shiver of desire.

“I…” Holst hiccupped.

Glenn sat with difficulties and leaned to press a kiss on Holst’s cheek.

“You should say ‘yes’,” he said.

“My love…” Holst whispered. “You’d agree with that?”

Glenn caressed his cheek, his fingers drowning in the pink locks. He kissed his lips with tenderness, again and again.

“Yes, of course, yes.”

Holst’s heart was racing as he felt Miklan’s fingers becoming adventurous. His lips didn’t talk, too busy to kiss back Glenn, but his body welcomed this new… duckie.

“I’m coming back, my love,” Holst tenderly cooed against Glenn’s lips.

Glenn curled his arms around him anyway to request more kisses. “I love you,” he whispered between each of them.

“I love you too,” Holst replied as he reluctantly pulled away. “You sure everything is fine.”

Glenn looked at his husband, only wearing garters and cute panties now. Nestled under the blankets, Glenn had a little pinch in his heart as he watched him. Holst had never been so beautiful, his cheeks still red of pure pleasure. He never managed to satisfy him that way… He wasn’t jealous of the way Miklan had made him scream and moan, not at all. It had been such a beautiful spectacle. But he felt ashamed because he couldn’t bring that to his husband…

“I’m fine,” Glenn said.

“Tell me if you need ice, I’ll… uh, gonna arrange Miklan’s bedroom and then help him bring the cocoa he promised us!”

Holst leaned to kiss him one last time and then left Glenn in the cocoon of their conjugal nest. He walked toward the guest room and retrieved the condoms that laid a bit everywhere, forever grateful to Miklan to immediately having thought about protecting Glenn. And… well, perhaps a bit less happy, though, because didn’t Miklan come here with the idea of confessing his love to Glenn? If he had taken condoms in the first place… No, it still was positive! Miklan wanted to protect Glenn since the beginning! And he never forced Glenn to anything.

Holst couldn’t help a smile as he looked at the inscription on the ripped open condom box, put it back in the nightstand drawer and left to throw the material proofs of their love in the bathroom’s trash. He washed his hands, spread a splash of water on his face and finally came in the kitchen to lend a hand to Miklan.

“Hi, tough guy,” Holst smiled as he entered the kitchen.

Miklan, only a pant on, turned his head when he heard the melodious voice. He couldn’t help a smile to blossom on his lips. He followed Holst’s trajectory with his eyes, caressing the almost naked body with his thoughts.

“Glenn is comfortably installed so I came to help you! What can I do?”

“Do you have cookies? Or something sweet?”

“Yes!”

Holst walked to a cupboard and opened the door to grab a half-eaten package of cookies. He took a plate in another cupboard so he could install them. Six should be enough. And he could throw the package away.

“Cocoa is almost ready.”

“Sooo… do we have a moment for…”

Holst approached him, his fingers caressing Miklan’s muscles. The other closed on the little wrap he had taken in the box.

“Again?” Miklan said with surprise. “You had sex with Glenn and I, then I wrecked you. Twenty minutes ago. And you still want more?”

“Yes?” Holst whispered. He looked down. “I… I’m sorry, this was ridiculous. I shouldn’t have asked. Now you… Anyway, uh…” He pushed the long lock behind his ear. “So… is the cocoa soon ready? I should grab mugs.”

He moved toward the cupboard but a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward Miklan’s firm abs.

“Do you believe that?”

“What? That I’m an insatiable slut? Am I something else? You are right, we had sex twice and yet, I want it again. Before Glenn, I…I went to bar and I get as much guys as I could. And sometimes, it wasn’t enough so I called my friend with benefits.” Holst looked down. “So… still believe I am not a slut?”

“How did you pass from ‘always fucking’ to ‘almost nothing in one week’?”

“I love Glenn.”

“And you wouldn’t cheat on him.”

“Yes. So… I do with sextoys. It’s not enough but I prefer suffering rather than hurting my Glenn.” He frowned. “Our Glenn?”

“Come here, pretty guy…” Miklan whispered. “I can’t give you another round,” he said, tugging on his hand to make him come closer. “But I can help you a little.”

Holst rolled an arm around his shoulders, watching him in the eyes.

“’Pretty guy’? I’m still that to you?” he asked, his eyes shining with tears.

“Why would you be something else? What would you be?”

Holst shivered when he felt Miklan’s hand becoming adventurous, ready to worship him and give him want he wanted, needed.

When the sound of the door opening echoed in the room, Glenn straightened as much as he could. And he let out a moan of pain.

“My love!”

Holst dashed to him, putting the plate of cookies on the night stand, and climbed onto the bed with his husband. He showered his Glenn’s face with kisses and made him lie back on the mattress. Glenn tugged on his hand to bring him closer and so he could snuggle in his arms. Holst laughed and pressed more kisses on his face.

“We brought you nice cocoa and cookies!”

Miklan sat on the bed with them, handing them said cocoa and cookies.

“Sorry for having taken such a longtime to come,” Miklan said.

Holst smiled and bit his lower lip as he watched at Miklan’s muscles moving under his breath. He wanted to feel them again against him but not now. He knew Miklan didn’t see him as a slut. But Holst really saw himself as such…

“It’s fine,” Glenn replied. “I’m ready to have _The Talk_.”

After Holst and Miklan had their fun together, still in Miklan’s bed, they decided they had to discuss… all of this. They had to be sure they wouldn’t cross the boundaries of any of them. They had to be sure everybody would be happy. Holst was delighted to see Glenn smile when Miklan landed his hand on his wrist to gently caress it. He didn’t believe he could be sad about it one day, Glenn’s happiness was what he cherished the most in the World… And Hilda’s happiness, of course.

But who knew?

“I don’t want you to hide your love when I’m here,” Holst finally said. “Your love is important and shouldn’t be secret. If you want to cuddle when I’m here, do it. If you were kissing and I come in the room, no need to move away from each other as if Glenn cheated on me. I just want you to be happy.” He leaned at Glenn’s ear, kissed the lob tenderly and added. “Especially you, my love.”

Glenn snuggled in his arms. How could Holst be so fantastic? Understanding, generous, sweet… How could he deserve someone like him?

“I also would like you to see yourself as a couple. I mean, I don’t want to direct what you have to think, not at all. But you don’t have to ask me for sex or anything. Except if you want me to come have fun with you, then please, ask me!!” He smiled widely but lost his smile one second after. “Except if you don’t want us to be three again? Perhaps you want to just be on your side.”

Glenn shook his head with fever. “I love you, Holst. I don’t want you to be… just there to accept the relationship I’d have with Miklan. I mean… he will live here, right?”

“Do you really want me to live with you?” Miklan asked.

Holst swallowed the sip of hot cocoa he was taking and nodded. “Of course. What would you want us to do with you? Putting you in a pretty hotel room and calling you when Glenn want a hug or when I want to be fucked? This wouldn’t be fair.”

“And you need to be somewhere,” Glenn added. “You have no job and no flat. But… this wouldn’t disturb you, isn’t it?”

“Of course it doesn’t disturb me. I’m parasitizing your perfect married life…”

“You are not parasitizing!” Glenn protested. “You didn’t force me to love you! You didn’t come with the sole purpose of making a relationship with me and my husband!”

“Indeed…” Miklan took a long sip to give himself a bit of courage. “Holst, I think you are extremely desirable.” Holst couldn’t help smiling at those words. “And I’d be glad to satisfy you and have three-way with both of you. But I also would like to be with Glenn and only Glenn. If you agree,” he added to Glenn.

“Of course,” Glenn replied in a smile. “And if we do something that might hurt the other, we have to tell it to each other… This is a first for us, right?” Both of them nodded. “So we don’t know if those arrangement will really please us or not. We have to adapt if we hurt one of the other.”

“Yes,” Holst agreed.

“Hm,” Miklan said.

He drunk again at his mug.

“Even your cocoa is delicious!” Holst complimented.

“Holst is right.”

Glenn dipped his cookie in the hot brewage and enjoyed the mix. With homemade cookies, he was sure this would be even marvelous! He didn’t know how he could be blessed with such wonderful men…

“I will ask an annoying question…” Miklan said.

“Of course not,” Holst cut short.

Miklan still though he was annoying them. Maybe trespassing his rights as third wheel… “Where do I sleep?”

He saw the confusion in their pretty faces. And then, they watched to each other in concertation. He shouldn’t have asked! He was so mad against himself. He would ruin everything with his stupid questions. Of course, he wouldn’t be allowed in their bed. Why he hadn’t got up and went back to his room like the perfect hobby of a married couple?

He would be Glenn’s boyfriend and this looked lovely.

This was all.

Glenn was still Holst’s husband. So he passed first.

“With us,” Glenn said.

“Yeah,” Holst smiled. “Tonight at least. We don’t want you to feel bad. Used. It was a bit…” Holst glanced at his husband. “Weird to come at you like that and request to have sex with you?”

Glenn nodded.

“With you?” Miklan repeated in disbelief.

“I think it might be a bit special for Holst if you would come every day so… not every day? Not… always? But Holst is right: tonight would be better.”

“But also, perhaps… I mean, I’d be so cold and feeling a bit alone without my lovely husband but you should be allowed to just sleep together some day,” Holst said.

Miklan stared at Holst. What was he? An angel?!

“Why not the days were you have to work at night?” Glenn whispered.

“I wouldn’t want two to be all alone on your side. I’d def’ prefer you to be alone together!”

Glenn smiled. He dipped his lips in the hot cacao, clenching his hands around the mug and savored the sweetness and the warmth from it. There was something coming from it. Love certainly…

“I’ve a condition,” Miklan said. Holst looked up at him, licking his fingers were cocoa had slid. “I don’t want to be your sex-toy.”

“Oh… It’s fine. I’m fine with that,” Holst smiled lightly.

“I mean… I don’t want to be _just_ your sex-toy. I don’t want to come just when you snap your fingers or anything.”

“Of course,” Holst replied. “I would never just call you like that. That’s not nice. I’ll seduce you,” he smiled. “At this subject.”

Holst moved toward Miklan and passed his arms around him. Glenn’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband climb on his _boyfriend_ ’s lap and gracefully straddle it.

“Am I allowed to send you sexy pics?”

“Yes,” Miklan replied.

“And tell you what I wanna do to you. Or you to do to me?” he asked, bringing his face closer.

Miklan pushed a cookie between the pink enthralling lips. “Yes. Are you horny again?”

Glenn nodded.

“It’s fine,” Holst said. He just had swallowed the bit of cookies and licked his lips. Miklan stared at them, at this tongue he wanted to touch, wanted to feel. “I’m always horny so I can deal with that.”

Holst moved away and took a sip of the hot cocoa. He came next to Glenn who switched to snuggle in Holst’s arm. But he changed the mug of hand to move said hand toward Miklan.

“Come,” he requested.

“Snuggling with you?”

“Yeah,” Glenn replied.

Miklan stared at him with surprise. Yet, he grabbed the tiny hand, so tiny and precious, and moved forward, pressing his chest against Glenn’s back. Glenn moved his head and reached for his lips. Miklan groaned with pleasure, leaning over him and sliding his hand on Glenn’s belly.

“I love you,” he uttered against his lips.

Glenn watched at him with a smile.

“I never stopped loving you,” he confessed under his breath.

Miklan pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.”


End file.
